Les Miserables: Movie Musical
by Pokemistress
Summary: A script I wrote for a movie musical version of Les Miserables. Enjoy!
1. Scene 1, 2, 3, & 4

**_Introduction_** - **_I wrote this script after my high school production of the musical _Les Miserables_. It seemed a shame that musicals like Hairspray or Grease got their own movies while this one didn't (nothing against Hairspray or Grease, mind you). As I was on a screenplay-writing kick, I decided to write my own movie script for a an adaptation of the _Les Miserables_ musical. I sincerely hope that you all enjoy it and are kind enough to post CONSTRUCTIVE criticism in my reviews (if you think it sucked, at least be kind enough to tell me why, so I can try to fix it)._**

**_Seeing as the documents were all weirdly formated after uploading, I recently got around to fixing/reuploading things. Hopefully, this will be easier to read. I also made several tweaks (yes, I did look back after reading suggestions)._**

**_And no, this script is not anything official. I do not work for Paramount or any other film company and this will not actually be made into a movie. Though if I had my way, it would be. So if you ever see a trailer for _Les Miserables: The Movie_, well...he he he..._**

**_Anyway, enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

**Les Miserables**

Scene 1

_The scene opens to a grey and dismal setting. The sky is cloudy, blocking out the sun. The camera slowly moves in on the __bagne of Toulon__. The screen displays the caption "1812 Toulon, France" As the caption fades off, the camera continues to slowly move into the prison. The music for the Prologue starts. The camera now shows us inside the prison, as we see the prisoners working. Several hardened guards patrol the prisoners._

Prologue

Convicts  
_Sung  
_**Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye  
Look down, look down,  
You're here until you die**

Convict #1  
_Sung_**  
The sun is strong  
It's hot as hell below**

Convicts  
_Sung_**  
Look down, look down,  
There's twenty years to go**

Convict #2  
_Sung_**  
I've done no wrong!  
Sweet Jesus hear my prayer!**

Convicts  
_Sung_**  
Look down, look down,  
Sweet Jesus doesn't care**

Convict #3  
_Sung_**  
I know she'll wait,  
I know that she'll be true!**

Convicts  
_Sung_**  
Look down, look down,  
They've all forgotten you**

Convict #4  
_Sung_**  
When I get free ya won't see me  
Here for dust!**

Convicts  
_Sung_**  
Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye**

Convict #5  
_Sung_**  
How long O Lord  
Before you let me die?**

Convicts  
_Sung_**  
Look down, look down,  
You'll always be a slave  
Look down, look down,  
You're standing in your grave**

_JAVERT enters._

Javert  
_Sung  
_**Now bring me prisoner 24601**

_The guards drag VALJEAN to JAVERT_

**Your time is up and your parole's begun. Do you know what that means?**

Valjean  
_Sung  
_**Yes, it means I'm free**Javert  
_Sung  
_**No! It means you get your yellow ticket of leave **

_He hands VALJEAN the ticket_

**You are a thief**Valjean  
_Sung  
_**I stole a loaf of bread!**Javert  
_Sung  
_**You robbed a house.**Valjean  
_Sung  
_**I broke a window pane. My sister's child was close to death! We were starving!**Javert  
_Sung  
_**You will starve again unless you learn the meaning of the law.**

Valjean  
_Sung  
_**I know the meaning of those nineteen years. A slave of the law!**

Javert  
_Sung  
_**Five years for what you did. The rest because you tried to run. Yes, 24601.**

Valjean  
_Sung  
_**My name is Jean Valjean!**

**  
**Javert  
_Sung  
_**And I am Javert. Do not forget my name. Do not forget me, 24601.**

Convicts  
_Sung_**  
Look down, look down  
You will always be a slave  
Look down, look down  
You're standing in your grave.**

Scene 2

_Valjean is standing at the door of an inn, knocking. There is no answer. Finally…_

**Innkeeper's Wife  
**Go on! There're no rooms left! Try somewhere else.I'll sleep in a barn if I must, but give me a place to stay! No other inn will let me spend the night.

Valjean

**Innkeeper  
**Small wonder, you crook! Leave now, before I call the constable on you. If you stayed here, you'd make off with all our money I wouldn't wonder.

_Valjean leaves the door bitterly and begins to wander the streets of Toulon with only a bag of clothes_.

**  
**Valjean  
_Sung_**  
And now I know how freedom feels  
The jailer always at your heels  
It is the law!  
This piece of paper in my hand  
That makes me cursed throughout the land  
It is the law!  
Like a cur  
I walk the street  
The dirt beneath my feet.  
**

_Valjean wanders past a church. A bishop steps outside and speaks to him_**  
**

Bishop  
_Sung_**  
Come in, Sir, for you are weary  
And the night is cold out there.  
Though our lives are very humble  
What we have, we have to share.  
There is wine here to revive you,  
There is bread to make you strong,  
There's a bed to rest till morning,  
Rest from pain, and rest from wrong.**

Scene 3

**  
**_Valjean and the Bishop sit together at a table, eating a meal. The Bishop eats less than Valjean does. When Valjean is finished, he stands._

**Bishop** (_indicating the way_)  
I prepared a room for you. If you wish, you may spend the night.

_Valjean does not reply, except to nod his head. The Bishop leaves for his own room._**  
**

Valjean  
_Sung_**  
He let me eat my fill  
I had the lion's share**

_Examining the silver still on the table_

**The silver in my hand  
Cost twice what I had earned  
In all those nineteen years  
That lifetime of despair  
And yet he trusted me.  
The old fool trusted me -  
He's done his bit of good  
I played the grateful serf  
And thanked him like I should  
But when the house was still,  
I got up in the night  
Took the silver**

_He shoves quickly the plates and forks and knives and spoons into his bag_**  
**

**Took my flight!**

_He runs from the church_

Scene 4

_Valjean is being dragged back to the Bishop's home by several Constables and is being followed by a crowd of spectators._

**Constable #1  
**Let's just see how the Bishop takes to your story.

**Valjean  
**I told you, he gave me that silver as a present!

_The crowd laughs and jeers at this. Constable #2 knocks on the Bishop's door_

**Constable #1** (_Sarcastically_)  
I'm sure he did. Let's just ask him now.

**Constable #2** (_As the Bishop comes from his home_)  
Terribly sorry to disturb Your Reverence like this, but there's a matter we must settle. This man seems to have stayed as your guest last night and then claims after hearing his story, you gave him some of this (_pulls a silver plate from Valjean's bag_) as a gift.

**Bishop** (_Confidently_)  
That's right.

_The crowd, constables, and Valjean all appear shocked_

**Bishop** (_continuing, to Valjean_)  
But my friend, you were in such a hurry leaving you appear to have forgotten something.

_The Bishop reenters his home and then comes back out with two magnificent silver candlesticks. The crowd gasps in amazement_

**Bishop  
**Would you leave the best behind?

_To the constables_

So monsieurs, you can see he told the truth. You may release him. I commend you on your duty and may God's blessings go with you.

_The constables and crowd leave, leaving Valjean kneeling before the Bishop_

**Bishop  
**Listen to me well, my brother. With this silver, I have bought your soul for God. You must promise me you will use it to become an honest man.

_The Bishop helps Valjean to his feet and goes back into his church. After a few minutes, Valjean examines the candlesticks_

Valjean

_Sung  
_**What have I done?  
Sweet Jesus, what have I done?  
Become a thief in the night!  
Become a dog on the run!  
Have I fallen so far  
And is the hour so late  
That nothing remains but the cry of my hate,  
The cries in the dark that nobody hears,  
Here where I stand at the turning of the years.  
If there is another way to go  
I missed it twenty long years ago.  
My life was a war that could never be won  
They gave me a number and murdered Valjean  
When they chained me and let me for dead  
Just for stealing a mouth full of bread.  
Yet why did I allow that man  
To touch my soul and teach me love?  
He treated me like any other.  
He gave me his trust.  
He called me Brother.  
My life he claims for God above.  
Can such things be?  
For I had come to hate the world.  
This world that always hated me!  
Take an eye for an eye.  
Turn your heart into stone.  
This is all I have lived for.  
This is all I have known.  
One word from him and I'd be back  
Beneath the lash, upon the rack.  
Instead, he offers me my freedom.  
I feel my shame inside me like a knife,  
He told me that I had a soul.  
How does he know?  
What spirit comes to move my life?  
Is there another way to go?  
I am reaching, but I fall,  
And the night is closing in,  
And I stare into the void,  
To the whirlpool of my sin.  
I'll escape now from the world  
From the world of Jean Valjean.  
Jean Valjean is nothing now.  
Another story must begin!**

_Valjean places the candlesticks into his bag, pulls out his yellow ticket, and rips it to pieces._


	2. Scene 5, 6, 7, 8

Scene 5

_The scene begins outside a factory. The screen displays the caption "__1823, Montreuil-sur-Mer.__" The caption then fads and a new one comes up that says "In order to start over, Valjean creates a new life as Monsieur Madeleine and becomes a mayor and an owner of a factory." Outside the factory, the poor wander._

At the End of the Day

The Poor  
_Sung_**  
At the end of the day you're another day older  
And that's all you can say for the life of the poor  
It's a struggle, it's a war  
And there's nothing that anyone's giving  
One more day standing about, what is it for?  
One day less to be living.**

**  
At the end of the day you're another day colder  
And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill  
And the righteous hurry past  
They don't hear the little ones crying  
And the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill  
One day nearer to dying! **

**At the end of the day there's another day dawning  
And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise  
Like the waves crash on the sand  
Like a storm that'll break any second  
There's a hunger in the land  
There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and  
There's gonna be hell to pay  
At the end of the day!**

_The scene cuts to inside the factory. Workers busily work at machines. One of the workers, FANTINE, works especially hard. She seems nervous/angry with the FOREMAN, who seems to be in an extremely foul temper._

**  
**Foreman  
_Sung_**  
At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing  
Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread **Worker #1  
_Sung_**  
There are children back at home! **Workers #1 and #2  
_Sung_**  
And the children have got to be fed. **Worker #2  
_Sung_**  
And you're lucky to be in a job… **Woman  
_Sung_**  
And in a bed! **Workers  
_Sung_**  
And we're counting our blessings! **Woman #2  
_Sung_**  
Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today?  
With his terrible breath and his wandering hands? **Woman #3  
_Sung_**  
It's because little Fantine won't give him his way… **Woman #1  
_Sung_**  
Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands! **Woman #4  
_Sung_**  
And the boss, he never knows  
That the foreman is always in heat **Woman #3  
_Sung_**  
If Fantine doesn't look out  
Watch how she goes  
She'll be out on the street! **Workers  
_Sung_**  
At the end of the day it's another day over  
With enough in your pocket to last for a week  
Pay the landlord, pay the shop  
Keep on grafting as long as you're able  
Keep on grafting till you drop  
Or it's back to the crumbs off the table  
You've got to pay your way  
At the end of the day!**

_A factory notices FANTINE attempting to read a letter discreetly_**  
**

Girl (_Grabbing the letter from Fantine_)  
_Sung_**  
And what have we here, little innocent sister?  
Come on Fantine, let's have all the news!  
**

_She reads the letter loudly_

**Ooh..."Dear Fantine you must send us more money...  
Your child needs a doctor...  
There's no time to lose..."**

Fantine (_snatching back the letter_)  
_Sung_  
**Give that letter to me  
It is none of your business  
With a husband at home  
And a bit on the side!  
Is there anyone here  
Who can swear before God  
She has nothing to fear?  
She has nothing to hide?**

_The Girl angrily hits FANTINE. FANTINE strikes back and a full fight breaks out between them as the other works watch. VALJEAN rushes on to break up the squabble, with the FOREMAN behind him_.

**Valjean  
**What's going on here? Stop that fighting this instant!

_He and the FOREMAN tear apart FANTINE and the Girl_

**Valjean  
**Ladies, please. I am the mayor of this town, I run a reputable business.

**Fantine  
**But Monsieur Mayor…

**Valjean** (_To the foreman, cutting off Fantine_)  
I'll leave this to you to sort out. Please be as patient as you can.

_He leaves_

Foreman  
_Sung_**  
Now someone say how this began! **Girl  
_Sung_**  
At the end of the day  
She's the one who began it!  
There's a kid that she's hiding  
In some little town  
There's a man she has to pay  
You can guess how she picks up the extra  
You can bet she's earning her keep  
Sleeping around  
And the boss wouldn't like it! **Fantine  
_Sung_**  
Yes it's true there's a child  
And the child is my daughter  
And her father abandoned us  
Leaving us flat  
Now she lives with an innkeeper man  
And his wife  
And I pay for the child  
What's the matter with that? **Women  
_Sung_**  
At the end of the day  
She'll be nothing but trouble  
And there's trouble for all  
When there's trouble for one!  
While we're earning our daily bread  
She's the one with her hands in the butter  
You must send the slut away  
Or we're all gonna end in the gutter  
And it's us who'll have to pay  
At the end of the day! **Foreman  
_Sung_**  
I might have known the bitch could bite  
I might have known the cat had claws  
I might have guessed your little secret  
Ah yes, the virtuous Fantine  
Who keeps herself so pure and clean  
You'd be the cause I had no doubt  
Of any trouble hereabout  
You play a virgin in the light  
But need no urgin' in the night. **Girl  
_Sung_**  
She's been laughing at you  
While she's having her men **Women  
_Sung_**  
She'll be nothing but trouble again and again **Girl (Workers)  
_Sung_**  
You must sack her today (Sack the girl today!) **Foreman  
_Sung_**  
Right my girl. On your way!**

_Fantine stares devastated at the other works, turns on her heel, and leaves_

Scene 6

_Outside the factory, Fantine wanders the street, desperate and unemployed_

I Dreamed a Dream

Fantine  
_Sung_**  
There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong **

I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted

But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your dream to shame

He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came

And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.

Scene 7

_The scene is at some docks. It is dirty, with a sinisterly cheerful tone. There are whores, pimps, and sailors._

**Pimp** (_As sailors walk around, examining the prostitutes_)  
Step right up! Take your pick! Cheapest prices for the best time of your life!

Lovely Ladies

Whores  
_Sung_**  
Lovely ladies  
Waiting for a bite  
Waiting for the customer  
Who only comes at night  
Lovely ladies  
Waiting for the call  
Standing up or lying down  
Or any way at all  
Bargain prices up against the wall**

_FANTINE enters the docks, drifting aimlessly. A CRONE notices her and approaches her._

Crone  
_Sung  
_**What pretty hair! What pretty locks you've got there. What luck you've got, it's worth a centine my dear! **

_She thoughtfully begins to finger FANTINE'S hair_

**I'll take the lot!**

Fantine (_Alarmed, pulling away from the woman_)  
_Sung  
_**Don't touch me! Leave me alone!**

Crone  
_Sung  
_**Let's make a price. I'll give you all of ten franc. Just think of that!**

Fantine  
_Sung  
_**It pays a debt…**

Crone  
_Sung  
_**Just think of that!**

Fantine  
_Sung  
_**What can I do? It pays a debt. Ten francs may save my poor Cosette!**

_The crone pulls the scissors from her belt and leads FANTINE off._

Whores  
_Sung_**  
Lovely ladies  
Waiting in the dark  
Ready for a thick one  
Or a quick one in the park**

Whore#1

_Sung_**  
Long time short time  
Any time, my dear  
Cost a little extra if you want to take all year!  
Quick and cheap is underneath the pier!**

_A PIMP notices FANTINE on the docks, forlorn and with her hair hacked mercilessly short. He gestures and three WHORES come to him._

Pimp  
_Sung  
_**Give me that dirt, who's that bit over there?**

Whore #1  
_Sung  
_**A bit of skirt, she's the one sold her hair.**

Whore #2  
_Sung  
_**She's got a kid, sends her all that she can.**

Pimp  
_Sung_  
**I might have known. There is always some man.**

_Calling to FANTINE_

Pimp  
_Sung  
_**Lovely Lady, come along and join us, Lovely Lady!**

_The whores walk over to FANTINE and speak to her kindly_

Whore #1  
_Sung  
_**Come on dearie, why all the fuss? You're no grander than the rest of us. Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap. Join your sisters.**

Whore #2  
_Sung  
_**Make money in your sleep.**

_FANTINE looks up and notices a sailor leering at her. She screws up her face resolutely, knowing what she must do. The whores nod approvingly._

Whore #1  
_Sung  
_**That's right dearie, let him have the lot.**

Whore #3  
_Sung  
_**That's right dearie, show him what you've got…  
**

_A montage is shown of Fantine, now a prostitute, waiting with the other whores at the docks, drinking, and leaving with sailors. The final scene cuts to Fantine at the docks in winter, with other whores. Fantine is worn down, obviously ill, and seems somewhat delirious._

Fantine  
_Sung  
_**Come on, Captain  
You can wear your shoes  
Don't it make a change  
To have a girl who can't refuse  
Easy money  
Lying on a bed  
Just as well they never see  
The shame that's in your head  
Don't they know they're making love  
To one already dead!**

_As she sings, Bamatabois enters. He examines the various whores with the air of someone choosing a book or a piece of meat. He notices Fantine and approaches her with interest._

**Bamatabois  
**Hello, what's this? I was just in the mood for something new.

_He begins to feel her arms, hair, etc, as if inspecting a horse_

Hmm, yes you look good. The usual price, shall we say…?

**Fantine** (_horrified, trying to pull away_)  
No, no, m'sieur, let me go. I don't want you!

**  
Bamatabois **(_tightening his grip on her_)  
What is this? I won't pay you more if you hold out!

**  
Fantine** (_struggling_)  
No, not at all.

Bamatabois (_furiously_)  
_Sung  
_**You've got some nerve you little whore  
you've got some gall!  
It's the same with a tart as it is with a grocer!  
The customer sees what he gets in advance.  
It's not for the whore to say "Yes sir" or "No sir",  
It's not for the harlot to pick or to choose or to lead me a dance!**

**  
**_He attempts to move from holding her by the arm to grabbing her by the shoulders and roughly handling her. Fantine strikes him hard across the face_

Fantine  
_Sung  
_**I'll kill you, you BASTARD! Try any of that!  
Even a whore who has gone to the bad won't be had by a rat!**

_For a second Bamatabois stares coldly at her and seems ready to hurt her. Then…_

**  
Bamatabois** (_dangerously_)  
You will pay for that, you whore! I will report you for that, I swear to God…

**  
Fantine** (_frightened_)  
Sir please, there's another who depends on me! I'll do whatever you want!

**  
Bamatabois  
**Make your excuse to the police!

_Calling out_

Help! Someone help! Police!

_Alarmed, the other prostitutes scatter. Javert and several constables come running._

**  
Javert  
**Who called? What injustice has gone on in snake pit?

**Bamatabois** (_pretending to be alarmed_)  
Javert, thank God! I was crossing from the park and this mad prostitute suddenly began to attack me!

_He indicates to the mark on his face from where Fantine hit him._

**Fantine** (_angrily_)  
You liar!

_She lunges at Bamatabois and the constables drag her back. Javert looks at her, unimpressed._

**  
Javert** (_to Bamatabois_)  
Don't worry, M'sieur. You can rest assure she will answer for her actions.  
**  
Fantine** (_desperately_)  
Please M'sieur! There's a child who depends on me! Holy God, if I go to jail, she'll die!

_A crowd begins to form around the spectacle. Unnoticed by everyone, VALJEAN sees the crowd and walks over to see what is happening_

**  
Javert** (_As the constables begin to arrest Fantine_)  
Save your tears woman! God is moved only by honest work!

_Javert moves to handcuff her. Valjean pushes through the crowd and stops him_

**  
Valjean  
**One moment Javert, I believe this woman.**  
**

**Javert  
**M'sieur Mayor?

**  
Valjean **(_To Fantine_)  
Madam, I know I've seen you before. How has this happened to you?

**Fantine  
**M'sieur, I pray don't mock me now. I worked in your factory and you let your foreman send me away! That job was all that stood between my daughter living or dying! If there's a God above, he would trade my life for her's…

_She suddenly pitches forward and begins to cough violently_

**Valjean** (_Alarmed, to the constables_)  
Take her to a doctor right away.

_The constables look at JAVERT, who reluctantly nods. They help FANTINE walk away_**  
**

Valjean  
_Sung_**  
In His name my task has just begun  
I will see it done!  
I will see it done!  
**

Javert  
_Sung_**  
But M'sieur Mayor!  
**

Valjean  
_Sung_**  
I will see it done!  
**

Javert  
_Sung_**  
But M'****sieur Mayor!**

Valjean  
_Sung_  
**I will see it done!**

Voices  
_Sung_**  
Look out! It's a runaway cart!**

_A crowd of spectators scream and scatter at this and Valjean and Javert look up in alarm. The cart comes crashing down a nearby road, with several other people running from it. The cart crashes into a wall, trapping a man underneath it. He lies there, crying in pain. Valjean goes towards him._

**Valjean  
**Is there anyone who will help save this man?

**Onlooker  
**No, M'sieur Mayor! That cart is heavy as hell!

**Woman  
**That man's a goner, there's nothing to be done! You'll just be killed too!

_Valjean ignores them and goes to the cart. He grabs the cart and with some difficulty, manages to lift it just enough for several spectators to pull the trapped man out. __The crowd disperses as the man is carried off, leaving only a tired VALJEAN and amazed JAVERT._

**Javert** (_amazed_)  
I don't believe… for a man your age to do something like that… I remember now another with such strength. He broke his parole… (_looking up_) Forgive me sir, I didn't mean to imply…

**Valjean  
**No, no, continue.

**Javert  
**That man, he's been ten years on the run. But we've just rearrested him. He's on trial today. (_pleased_) No one can escape justice forever, M'sieur Mayor. Not even Jean Valjean.

_Javert leaves and Valjean remains, looking stunned._

Who Am I?

Valjean  
_Sung  
_**He thinks that man is me  
He knew him at a glance!  
That stranger he has found  
This man could be my chance!**

_(confidently_)

**Why should I save his hide?  
Why should I right this wrong  
When I have come so far  
And struggled for so long?**

(_conflicted_)

**If I speak, I am condemned.  
If I stay silent, I am damned! **

I am the master of hundreds of workers.  
They all look to me.  
How can I abandon them?  
How would they live  
If I am not free?

If I speak, I am condemned.  
If I stay silent, I am damned!

Who am I?  
Can I condemn this man to slavery  
Pretend I do not feel his agony  
This innocent who bears my face  
Who goes to judgment in my place  
Who am I?  
Can I conceal myself for evermore?  
Pretend I'm not the man I was before?  
And must my name until I die  
Be no more than an alibi?  
Must I lie?  
How can I ever face my fellow men?  
How can I ever face myself again?  
My soul belongs to God, I know  
I made that bargain long ago  
He gave me hope when hope was gone  
He gave me strength to journey on…  
Who am I? Who am I?  
I am Jean Valjean!

_The scene cuts to the courtroom, where the trial of the mistaken Valjean is taking place. Javert, the arrested fake Valjean, the mistaken Valjean's family, and others are present in the courtroom._

**Judge  
**Jean Valjean, you have been found guilty of breaking your parole.

**Mistaken Valjean  
**No! I'm not that man!

_The courtroom is in chaos as the MISTAKEN VALJEAN fights with JAVERT, constables try to pull the MISTAKEN VALJEAN off, and the family and spectators gasp and cry out and shout. Suddenly, the doors to the courtroom fly open with a bang. Everyone freezes, staring at the figure in the doorway. It is JEAN VALJEAN. He has a determined and powerful air that strikes everyone dumb._

**Javert** (_hesitantly_)  
M'sieur Mayor…?

**Valjean  
**You're slipping, Javert. You've made a mistake. That man is no guiltier than you.

**Javert**  
Do you know an alibi for this man?

**Valjean  
**I _am_ the alibi. Do you not recognize me?

_As he unbuttons his shirt to show the branded number on his chest_

I am Jean Valjean! Prisoner 24601!

_For a second, Javert stares dumbfounded at this. Then he begins to run towards Valjean to capture him. Valjean quickly overturns a table, which knocks over Javert. As soon as he has done this, Valjean runs from the courtroom. Javert shakily gets to his feet, assisted by one of the constables._

**Javert** (_moving as he talks, obviously not wasting time_)  
Merde!

Scene 8

_Fantine lies on a bed in a hospital. She is in a dressing gown and looks extremely ill. She coughs violently. She is hallucinating and believes she is with Cosette._

Come to Me

Fantine  
_Sung  
_**Cosette, it's turned so cold  
Cosette, it's past your bedtime  
You've played the day away  
And soon it will be night.**

_She crawls to the foot of her bed, reaching for where she believes her daughter is_.

**  
Come to me, Cosette, the light is fading  
Don't you see the evening star appearing?**

_She climbs from the bed, picks up a nearby vase, and holds it as if it were a child._

**  
Come to me, and rest against my shoulder  
How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder.  
Hurry near, another day is dying  
Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying?  
There's a darkness which comes without a warning  
But I will sing you lullabyes and wake you in the morning.  
**

_Valjean is directed into the room by a nun_.

**Valjean  
**How is she?

_The nun looks at him sadly and shakes her head. Valjean looks sad_.

**Nun  
**Soon, she will be at peace with God. Did you know her well?

**Valjean** (_regretfully_)  
Not nearly as well as I ought to have.

_The nun leaves and Valjean crosses to Fantine._

**Fantine** (_faintly)  
_M'sieur…I thank you…

_Valjean takes her gently by the arm and helps her back into the bed. She also hands him the vase_

**Valjean  
**Shhh, rest Fantine. Neither of us has much time left. Your final journey however, will take you to a far better place than mine.

_Fantine coughs violently, then…_

**Fantine  
**Cosette…

**Valjean  
**Your daughter… where is she?

**Fantine  
**When her father left us…I had to work every hour of the day for us. I had to find another to care for Cosette in my place. (_She coughs_) I found an innkeeper in Monfermiel with a wife and a daughter about Cosette's age. I begged them to raise her as their own…and they agreed as long as I paid them.

_She coughs some more, and then begins to moan slightly._

**Valjean  
**Fantine, rest easy. I will find Cosette. No matter what it takes, I swear I will see to it that she is cared for. She will want for nothing.

**Fantine** (_smiling, calmer_)  
M'sieur, you come from God in heaven. I am so tired now.

**Valjean** (_taking her hand_)  
Rest peacefully, Fantine.

_In the background, Javert is seen entering and standing in the doorway, watching Valjean._

**Fantine  
**Tell Cosette I love her and I'll see her when I awake…

_Fantine dies with a smile on her face. Valjean sadly strokes her cheek_

**Javert  
**Did she have a chance to confess?

_Valjean quickly stands up and turns. He sees Javert is there_.

**Javert** (_pleasantly_)  
Hello M'sieur le Mayor. I'm afraid you're rather late for an appointment in jail.

**Valjean** (_attempting to speak calmly_)  
Javert, listen to me…

**Javert** (_ignoring Valjean_)  
You've hidden yourself quite well I must say.

**Valjean** (_louder_)  
Javert, I will not try to run from you, but I must finish one more task before you arrest me.

**Javert  
**Still found time to visit the sewer rats though. Tell me, was she your personal whore, or did you share her with another con?

_Valjean furiously grabs Javert by the collar and pushes him against the wall_

**Valjean  
**Don't speak of her like that! You have no idea what she went through!

_He releases Javert and steps back, towards Fantine's bed. Javert stands there, panting and massaging his throat_.

The Confrontation

Valjean  
_Sung_**  
****Before you say another word, Javert  
Before you chain me up like a slave again  
Listen to me! There is something I must do.  
This woman leaves behind a suffering child.  
There is none but me who can intercede,  
In Mercy's name, three days are all I need.  
Then I'll return, I pledge my word.  
Then I'll return...**

**  
**Javert  
_Sung_**  
You must think me mad!  
I've hunted you across the years  
A man like you can never change  
A man... such as you...**

**  
**Valjean (Javert)  
_Sung_**  
Believe of me what you will (Men like me can never  
change)  
There is a duty that I'm sworn to do (Men like you can never  
change)  
You know nothing of my life (No, 24601,)  
All I did was steal some bread (My duty's to the law)  
You know nothing of the world (You have no rights)  
You would rather see me dead (Come with me 24601)  
But not before I see this justice done (Now the wheel has turned around)**

**(Jean Valjean is nothing now)  
I am warning you Javert (Dare you talk to me of  
crime)  
I'm a stronger man by far (And the price you had to  
pay)  
There is power in me yet (Every man is born in sin)  
My race is not yet run (Every man must choose his  
way)  
I am warning you Javert (You know nothing of Javert)  
There is nothing I won't dare (I was born inside a jail)  
If I have to kill you here (I was born with scum like  
you)  
I'll do what must be done! (I am from the gutter too!)**

**  
**_JAVERT moves toward VALJEAN to grab him. VALJEAN quickly grabs a nearby chair, breaks it, and threatens JAVERT back with a large piece. VALJEAN turns to FANTINE'S body._**  
**

Valjean  
_Sung_**  
And this I swear to you tonight  
**

Javert  
_Sung_**  
There is no place for you to hide  
**

Valjean  
_Sung_**  
Your child will live within my care  
**

Javert  
_Sung_  
**Where ever you may hide away  
**

Valjean  
_Sung_**  
And I will raise her to the light.  
**

Valjean & Javert  
_Sung_**  
I swear to you, I will be there!**

**  
**_Valjean turns and whacks Javert over the head with the piece of wood and then pushes him against the wall. He runs from the room as Javert lies on the ground, stunned and moaning slightly_.


	3. Scene 9

Scene 9

_The scene is in __Monfermiel. An eight-year-old COSETTE is in the Thenardier's inn, scrubbing the floor. Though the work is obviously too much for her, she fearfully continues._

Castle on a Cloud

Young Cosette  
_Sung  
_**There is a castle on a cloud  
****I like to go there in my sleep  
****Aren't any floors for me to sweep  
****Not in my castle on a cloud**

**There is a room that's full of toys  
****There are a hundred boys and girls  
****Nobody shouts or talks too loud  
****Not in my castle on a cloud**

**There is a lady all in white  
****She holds me and sings a lullaby  
****She's nice to see and she's soft to touch  
****She says, "Cosette, I love you very much,"  
****I know a place where no one's lost  
****I know a place where no one cries  
****Crying at all is not allowed  
****Not in my castle on a cloud...**

_COSETTE hears a creaking noise and pauses, looks fearfully over her shoulder, then continues to scrub with renewed vigor. She hears footsteps for sure. She gives a small cry and falls away from the doorway. MADAME THENARDIER comes in, carrying a heavy wooden pail and looks in a bad mood. She is followed by young EPONINE, who is much better dressed than Cosette and wearing a smug expression._

**Mm Thenardier  
**Cosette? Where are you, you worthless rat?

**Cosette** (_her voice weak and shaky from fear_)  
Here…

_She gives a quick pause, then tries again_

I'm here, Madame Thenardier.

**Mm Thenardier  
**What're you doing on the floor? Lazy girl!

_She reaches down and pulls Cosette forcefully from the floor_

**Cosette** (_shaking badly, obviously scared_)  
I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll finish washing the floor soon –

**Mm Thenardier  
**Shut up! That can wait. Take this pail, little madam, and fill it full of water in the well.

**Cosette  
**In the woods?

**Eponine** (_nastily_)  
That's the only well we've got.

_Cosette looks out the window at the darkening sky and woods. She shudders. While this is going on, Mm Thenardier has gone over to Eponine._

**Mm Thenardier  
**Oh Eponine, you're such a pretty, clever girl! We're so lucky to have such a wonderful daughter.

_She turns and notices that Cosette hasn't moved._

Cosette, why are you still here? Haven't you heard me?

**Cosette  
**Please don't send me out into the woods! It's so dark! I'm scared!

**Mm Thenardier  
**You stay in here and I'll frighten you more than any woods!

_She steps towards Cosette, her hand raised to hit her. Cosette, about to cry, ducks past Mm Thenardier and begins to drag the pail from the room. As she leaves, Eponine sticks her tongue out at Cosette. Mm Thenardier looks in the direction Cosette left in, gives a snort of disgust, and begins to set up plates, mugs, etc for guests. Thenardier enters, with a mug of alcohol in his hand, which he drinks from. He notices Eponine, smiles, and offers her the mug and indicates to drink from it. She begins to obey but Mm Thenardier notices this and quickly pulls the mug from her hand and pushes Eponine from the room. By now, guests have begun to enter the inn. Thenardier walks up to one with a particularly large bag and greets him warmly_.

Innkeeper's Song

Thenardier  
_Sung_**  
Welcome, Monsieur, sit yourself down  
And meet the best innkeeper in town  
As for the rest, all of 'em crooks:  
Rooking their guests and crooking the books**

_He takes the traveler's bag and passes it to Mm Thenardier, who hides it_

**  
Seldom do you see  
Honest men like me  
A gent of good intent  
Who's content to be **

Master of the house, doling out the charm  
Ready with a handshake and an open palm

_He picks another customer's pocket_

**  
Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir  
Customers appreciate a bon-viveur  
Glad to do a friend a favor  
Doesn't cost me to be nice  
But nothing gets you nothing  
Everything has got a little price!**

_He goes behind a bar where he begins to pour drinks into mugs. He sings softer and more sinisterly, so that he can't be heard._

**  
Master of the house, keeper of the zoo  
Ready to relieve 'em of a sou or two  
Watering the wine, making up the weight  
Pickin' up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight  
Everybody loves a landlord  
Everybody's buxom friend  
I do whatever pleases  
Jesus! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!**

_He exits the bar and begins to hand out drinks to people_

**  
**Thenardier & Drinkers  
_Sung_**  
Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye  
Never wants a passerby to pass him by  
Servant to the poor, butler to the great  
Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate!  
Everybody's boon companion  
Everybody's chaperone  
**

Thenardier  
_Sung_**  
But lock up your valises  
Jesus! Won't I skin you to the bone!  
Enter Monsieur, lay down your load  
Unlace your boots, rest from the road**

_He takes a heavy bag from a traveler and hands it to Mm Thenardier, who is overcome by its weight_

**  
This weighs a ton, travel's a curse  
But here we strive to lighten your purse  
Here the goose is cooked  
Here the fat is fried  
And nothing's overlooked  
Till I'm satisfied**

_He goes back to the bar and begins to load food onto trays, which he passes to Mm Thenardier to serve_

**  
Food beyond compare.**

Mm Thenardier  
_Sung  
_**Food beyond belief**

Both  
_Sung_**  
Mix it in a mincer and pretend it's beef**

Thenardier  
_Sung_**  
Kidney of a horse**

Mm Thenardier  
_Sung  
_**Liver of a cat**

Both  
_Sung_**  
Filling up the sausages with this and that**

Thenardier  
_Sung_**  
Residents are more than welcome  
Bridal suite is occupied**

_Mm Thenardier, who is passing by, smacks him_

**  
Reasonable charges  
Plus some little extras on the side!  
Charge 'em for the lice**

Mm Thenardier  
_Sung  
_**Extra for the mice**

Thenardier & Mm Thenardier  
_Sung_**  
Two percent for looking in the mirror twice  
**

Thenardier  
_Sung  
_**Here a little slice, there a little cut**

Mm Thenardier  
_Sung_**  
Three percent for sleeping with the window shut  
**

Thenardier  
_Sung  
_**When it comes to fixing prices  
**

Mm Thenardier  
_Sung  
_**There are a lot of tricks he knows  
**

Thenardier & Mm Thenardier  
_Sung  
_**How it all increases, all them bits and pieces  
Jesus! It's amazing how it grows!**Thenardier & Chorus  
_Sung_**  
Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye  
Never wants a passerby to pass him by  
Servant to the poor, butler to the great  
Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate!  
Everybody's boon companion  
Gives 'em everything he's got**Thenardier  
_Sung_**  
Dirty bunch of geezers  
Jesus! What a sorry little lot!**

_The scene cuts to the woods, outside of the inn. Cosette fearfully wanders through the forest with the pail. She finds the well and begins to fill the bucket with water from it. She constantly looks over her shoulder and shakes. She finally fills the bucket, but cannot carry it back to the inn. She seems afraid and unsure of what to do. She hears a noise and looks behind her. A man in a cloak – Jean Valjean – approaches her. She gives a little gasp and steps back._

Valjean (_pulling down the hood on his cloak_)  
I won't hurt you. Are you Cosette?

_The scene cuts back to the inn, where a wild and drunken party seems to have broken out. Thenardier, Mm Thenardier, and all of the guests are extremely drunk. They are laughing madly, drinking, and spilling drinks. Mme Thenardier stands up and motions for silence. All of the guests quiet, in anticipation of what she will say._**  
**

Mme. Thenardier  
_Sung_**  
I used to dream that I would meet a prince  
But God Almighty, have you seen what's happened since?**

_The guests roar with laughter_

**  
Master of the house? Isn't worth me spit!  
Comforter, philosopher' and lifelong shit!**

_More laughter_

**  
Cunning little brain, regular Voltaire  
Thinks he's quite a lover but there's not much there**

_Loud laughter and slight applause_.

**  
What a cruel trick of nature landed me with such a louse  
God knows how I've lasted living with this bastard in the house! **Thenardier & Drinkers  
_Sung_**  
Master of the house!**Mme. Thenardier  
_Sung_**  
Master and a half!**Thenardier & Drinkers  
_Sung_**  
Comforter, philosopher**Mme. Thenardier  
_Sung_**  
Ah, don't make me laugh!**Thenardier & Drinkers  
_Sung_**  
Servant to the poor, butler to the great**Mme. Thenardier  
_Sung_**  
Hypocrite and toady and inebriate!**Thenardier & Drinkers  
_Sung_**  
Everybody bless the landlord!  
Everybody bless his spouse! **Thenardier  
_Sung_**  
Everybody raise a glass**

_Cheers from the guests who do so._

**  
**Mme. Thenardier (_Motioning her suggestion._)  
_Sung_**  
Raise it up the master's ass!**

_Laughter from the guests, who raise their mugs again_

**  
**All  
_Sung_**  
Everybody raise a glass to the Master of the House!**

_The revelry is cut short as the door opens. Standing in the doorway is Jean Valjean. In one hand, he is holding the pail of water. Standing next to him, frightened, is Cosette. He has his other arm around her protectively._

**Valjean  
**M'sieur and Madame Thenardier, I presume?

**Thenardier  
**Evening sir, come for a drink?

**Valjean  
**I've come on more personal business.

(_Thenardier looks greedily and craftily at Valjean, then nods_.

**Thenardier  
**Right then. Everyone, drink up, drink up!

_The crowd, previously watching Thenardier and Valjean, return to their conversations and drinks. Thenardier then turns to Valjean_.

Now sir, if you'll just come right this way…

**Mm Thenardier** (_running forward and pretending to care for Cosette_)  
Oh, Cosette, you're shivering! Come my dear, let's put you to bed.

_As Mm Thenardier approaches, Cosette pulls back behind Valjean_.

**Valjean  
**She shall come with me. This should not take long.

_They step into the next room._

**Valjean** (_stepping aside with Thenardier and Mm Thenardier_)  
I believe that you've had an … arrangement with Cosette's mother. I was the owner of a factory she previously worked in… now Fantine's suffering is over. I have come here to raise Cosette in her place. I'll pay whatever you feel necessary.

**Thenardier** (_pretending to be upset_)  
Oh lord, what a turn! Take her away? The poor girl has been our sunshine and comfort for years. And how could you even _think_ of haggling for little Colette

_He is smacked on the back of the head by Mm Thenardier and quickly corrects himself_

Cosette.

**Valjean** (_Not very impressed_)  
I see. Very well then, I agree. Let's ease the parting blow now. Come, Cosette.

**Mm Thenardier** (_grabbing Valjean's sleeve_)  
Wait, M'sieur, one moment please! Please consider, we know almost nothing about you. Your intentions may not be correct…

_Valjean looks sternly at them_

Oh, no offense of course, but there are treacherous people about.

**Valjean  
**So I see. Very well.

_He begins to reach into his pocke_

1000 for your sacrifice.

**Thenardier  
**Hold a tick! No less than 2000!

_Valjean looks at Thenardier so fearfully that Thenardier and Mm Thenardier back down._

Erm, 1500.

**Valjean  
**Here.

_He pulls money out of his pocket and tosses it into the air and onto the floor. The Thenardiers scramble for it greedily_

I trust you won't take long to forget us.

_To Cosette, crouching down to face level with her_

Are you ready to leave for friendlier sky?

**Cosette  
**Will there be castles and children?

**Valjean  
**Oh, I think there will.

_He removes his cloak and wraps it around her. He then picks her up and carries her out of the inn._


	4. Scene 10, 11, & 12

Scene 10

_The scene begins in the streets of Paris, filled with beggars, working class, whores, and others struck by poverty. Among them is the young boy GAVROCHE, who goes from worker to worker, begging money cheerfully. The screen shows the caption "1832, Paris"._

Look Down

Beggars/Working Class  
_Sung  
_**Look down and see the beggars at your feet  
Look down and show some mercy if you can  
Look down and see the sweepings of the street  
Look down, look down,  
Upon your fellow man!**

Gavroche (_Approaching a worker, holding out his hand for money_)  
_Sung_  
**'Ow do you do? My name's Gavroche.**  
**These are my people. Here's my patch.  
Not much to look at, nothing posh**

_The worker pushes/kicks him away_

**Nothing that you'd call up to scratch.  
This is my school, my high society**

_Approaches a second person_

**Here in the slums of Saint Michele  
We live on crumbs of humble piety  
Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!**

_Person gives him a coin_

**Think you're poor?  
Think you're free?  
Follow me! Follow me!**

Beggars  
_Sung_  
**Look down and show some mercy if you can  
Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!**

_An old beggar woman finds a young prostitute occupying her pitch_

Old Beggar Woman  
_Sung_  
**What you think yer at?  
Hanging round me pitch?  
If you're new around here, girl  
You've got a lot to learn!**

Young Prostitute  
_Sung_  
**Listen you old bat...  
Crazy bloody witch...  
'Least I give me customers  
Some pleasure in return!**

Old Beggar Woman  
_Sung_  
**I know what you give!  
Give 'em all the pox!  
Spread around your poison  
Till they end up in a box.**

_The young prostitute moves to hit the old beggar woman. Her pimp steps in and pulls her back_

Pimp  
_Sung_  
**Leave the poor old cow,  
Move it, Madeleine.  
She used to be no better  
Till the clap got to her brain.**

_Enjolras, Marius, and other students enter the streets_

Beggars  
_Sung_  
**When's it gonna end?  
When we gonna live?  
Something's gotta happen now or  
Something's gonna give  
It'll come, it'll come, it'll come  
It'll come, it'll come, it'll come**

Enjolras (_surveying the scene with dismay as other students comfort the poor and give them fliers_)  
_Sung_  
**Where the leaders of the land?  
Where are the swells who run this show?**

Marius  
_Sung_  
**Only one man - and that's Lamarque  
Speaks for these people here below.**

Beggars (_gathering around the students desperately_)  
_Sung_  
**See our children fed  
Help us in our shame  
Something for a crust of bread  
In Holy Jesus' name**

Urchin  
_Sung_  
**In the Lord's Holy name.**

Beggars  
_Sung_  
**In his name, in his name, in his name...**

Marius  
_Sung_  
**Lamarque is ill and fading fast!  
Won't last the week out, so they say.**

Enjolras  
_Sung_  
**With all the anger in the land  
How long before the Judgment day?  
Before we cut the fat ones down to size?  
Before the barricades arise?**

_Gavroche notices Marius and Enjolras and approaches them, grinning_

**Gavroche  
**Spare a coin for a poor hungry boy, sirs?

**Marius** (_recognizing him_)  
Gavroche!

**Gavroche  
**How goes the recruiting?

**Enjolras  
**Could be better. But still, there's anger in the air yet. General Lamarque is the last man in our blasted government who cares about the poor. I think soon the oppressed will be more than willing to take a stand.

_The Thenardier family and gang enter the streets. Though they can't be heard, Thenardier can be seen arguing with the gang members, sending them to stand in the shadows of a building. He and his wife and Eponine - now a young woman, though poorly dressed and toughened – stand to the other side. He and Eponine yell at each other and he pushes her away. Gavroche notices them._

**Gavroche  
**Oh lord…

**Marius  
**What?

_Sees them_

Oh. Thenardier.

**Gavroche  
**You ought to stay away from the lot of them. Ever since that shifty inn of his closed down and he started that gang, he's become a lot more dangerous. Ah well, suit yourself.

_The students begin to leave the street. One of them attempts to hand a flier to Mm Thenardier as he passes. She is seen taking a swipe at him and he steps away and leaves quickly_

**Enjolras  
**Marius?

_Eponine, sulking since her father shoved her away, notices Marius and brightens noticeably. She quickly walks toward him, smiling. Marius notices her too and smiles, though in a way more friendly than romantic._

**Marius  
**Hey Eponine! What's new? I haven't seen you around lately.

**Enjolras  
**Marius, the meeting…

**Eponine  
**You can always find me around here.

**Marius  
**Just be careful the police don't catch you.

**Enjolras  
**Oh, never mind. See you there.

_He leaves_

**Eponine  
**You look well. I like your hair

_Reaches out to touch it_

**Marius** (_laughing slightly, obviously not understanding her_)  
You're so funny.

_Eponine furiously walks away from a very confused Marius and then looks sad. In the background, a seventeen-year-old Cosette and older Valjean enter. They are well-dressed and give money to the poor. Thenardier and Mm Thenardier notice them with interest._

**Eponine** (_sadly, about Marius_)  
Little you know, little you see.

_Mm Thenardier strides over to Eponine and grabs her by the arm_

**Mm Thenardier  
**Right, Eponine, keep your eyes open and look out for the Law.

_Eponine begins to walk off as Mm Thenardier steals a loaf of bread from a nearby vendor's stall and wraps it in a blanket, rocking it like a baby. Marius looks confused and starts to investigate. Eponine stops him_.

**Eponine  
**Marius, don't interfere!

**Marius  
**Eponine, what's going on?

**Eponine  
**Leave! You'll be in trouble if you stay!

_She starts to leave again_.

**Marius**(_trying to follow her_)  
Eponine, what's going on?

**Eponine** (_running_)  
Leave me alone!

_Confused, Marius begins to walk back towards the scene. Meanwhile, Cosette has moved to give money a group of beggars close to Thenardier's gang. The gang leers at her and she nervously backs up and bumps into a distracted Marius. He looks up quickly._

**Marius  
**Oh, I'm terribly sorry, really…

**Cosette  
**No, it's alright…

_They stand there looking at each other for a minute. Then,_

**Valjean  
**Cosette?

**Cosette** (_to Valjean_)  
Coming, Papa! (_To Marius_) Excuse me…

_She leaves. Marius stares after her. Meanwhile, Thenardier calls out to Valjean, pretending to cry._

**Thenardier** (_indicating to his wife rocking the bread_)  
Oh M'sieur please, please, our baby hasn't eaten at all today! Spare a sou, in the lord's name!

**Valjean** (_reaching for money_)  
Don't worry sir.

_Hearing Valjean's voice, Thenardier suddenly looks up suspiciously_

**Thenardier  
**Hold a minute…where've I seen you before?

**Valjean  
**Sir, please…

**Thenardier  
**Shut it, you! (_His face lights up_) I remember now! You're that bugger that up and took Cosette away!

**Valjean** (_alarmed_)  
M'sieur please, lower your voice…

_Thenardier reaches out and grabs Valjean's button-down shirt. He stumbles and his hands jerk, pulling open the shirt to reveal the "24601" brand on Valjean's chest. Valjean pulls himself free and re-buttons the shirt as Thenardier laughs._

**Valjean  
**Are you mad sir? You don't know what you're doing!

**Thenardier  
**You're a jailbird! A con just like me!

_Thenardier motions with his head and his gang moves out to surround Valjean. Marius pulls Cosette away._

**Cosette  
**Papa!

**Valjean  
**Cosette, stay away!

_Eponine comes running in, panicked and out of breath._

**Eponine  
**Everyone run! Javert and the constables are coming!

_The beggars scream and run. Gavroche hides behind some barrels. Thenardier's gang release Valjean in the confusion and he moves towards Cosette_.

**Valjean  
**Cosette!

**Eponine** (_softly, seeing Cosette_)  
Cosette…

_Remembering the police, she quickly ducks into an old alleyway just as Javert arrives. Thenardier, Mm Thenardier, and the gang attempt to run but are cornered by constables_. _Valjean does not try to run, but is careful to look to the ground and avoid eye contact with Javert. He keeps Cosette close to him_.

**Javert  
**What next? What happened?

**Marius** (_picking up the dropped wrapped loaf of bread and approaching Javert_)  
Inspector, that man…

_He indicates to Thenardier._

Tried to con that gentlemen!

_He_ _indicates to Valjean._

**Javert** (_To Thenardier, obviously knowing the answer_)  
Where you trying to con him?

**Thenardier** (_indignantly_)  
Well not if you're going to get fussy about it.

_While this conversation is going on, Valjean takes Cosette and quickly and quietly leaves the street. In the process, Cosette drops her shawl on the ground where it lies unnoticed._

**Javert** (_turning to speak to Valjean_)  
M'sieur, on your word I'll see this man suitably… (_sees Valjean is gone_) What on earth? Where did he and that girl go?

_Marius, seeing Cosette is gone, runs off trying to find where she went_

**Thenardier** (_eagerly_)  
He's the one you ought to arrest, Inspector. 'Es got a lovely tattoo on his chest that one does. What was it? 2 – 4 – 6 – 0 – 1, something like.

**Javert** (_amazed_)  
Valjean…after all these years…

**Mm Thenardier** (_smoothly_)  
Seeing as there seems to be no victim, dear Inspector, may we leave?

**Javert** (_nodding fiercely to the constables, who step back from Thenardier's gang_)  
Everyone about your business, CLEAR THIS GARBAGE OFF THE STREET!

_The Thenardier's and their gang run off. Javert storms off, followed by the constables. With the streets empty, Gavroche sneaks out of his hiding place_

Gavroche  
_Sung  
_**That inspector thinks he's something  
****But it's me who runs this town  
****And my theatre never closes  
****And my curtain's never down**

_He begins to creep away_

**Trust Gavroche, have no fear  
****Don't you worry, Auntie dear  
****You can always find me here…**

_Eponine carefully comes out of the alleyway. She walks over and picks up the shawl. She seems lost in thought_.

**Eponine  
**Oh my god, Cosette…I remember you now. When we were children. Now look what became of me…

_Marius comes running back. Eponine quickly turns, hiding Cosette's shawl behind her back. She smiles and tries to seem cheerful._

**Eponine  
**Close one, eh? That Inspector'll need to be quicker to catch me!

**Marius  
**Eponine, who was that girl?

**Eponine  
**Girl?

**Marius  
**The one with that man who ran off! I must know!

**Eponine** (_sourly_)  
Probably some two-a-penny thing.

**Marius** (_not hearing Eponine_)  
Eponine, please help me find her!

**Eponine** (_softening_)  
You really want that?

**Marius  
**Yes! Please find where she lives. But be secretive about it.

**Eponine** (_smiling sadly_)  
Alright, don't you worry. I'll find her. 'Ponine knows her way around.

Scene 11

_The students are gathered in the ABC Café, planning a revolt following the death of General Lamarque. The students are riled up and their leader, Enjolras, is trying to restore order._

**Enjolras  
**Attention everyone! Remember our goal here! We need to remember, what are we here for? What do we need?

**Grantaire** (_drunkenly_)  
More wine!

_There is laughter among the students_

**Enjolras  
**That's enough! This mission will take all of our cunning. Have asked ourselves the price we must pay?

_The room quiets_

Have you? Have you considered that we could all die for this cause? Or is this just a game to you all? If we make a mistake, do you think we can all just start over?

_He pauses_

Feuilly, have we guns enough?

**Feuilly  
**Twenty guns, good as new.

**Jean  
**Double that in St. Cloud.

**Enjolras  
**And in St. Martin?

**Lesgles  
**Seven.

**Enjolras  
**Excellent. How goes our support?

**Courfeyrac  
**St. Antoine and Notre Dame are with us to the last man.

_There is some cheering among students_

**Combeferre  
**When do we strike?

**Enjolras  
**Soon enough. We need a sign, to rally the people of France to us.

_Marius enters, dreamily_

Marius, you're late.

**Joly  
**What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.

**Marius  
**A ghost? Perhaps. She was there for a minute and then disappeared.

_There is some murmuring and laughter among the students. Grantaire stands up on his seat unsteadily._

**Grantaire  
**My god, has Marius finally fallen in love? (_To Enjolras_) Looks like we're to have our first casualty…Marius is dying of a bleeding heart!

_The students break out laughing. Grantaire moves to step back down to the floor and nearly falls off the chair. Several of the students catch him and help him down._

**Enjolras  
**Quiet everyone! (_To Marius, who still looks dazed._) Marius, have you forgotten our cause? Now is no to be lovesick. (_To the room_) Remember everyone; the colors of the world are changing day by day.

Red and Black

Enjolras (_Waving a red tablecloth_)  
_Sung_  
**Red - the blood of angry men!  
Black - the dark of ages past!  
Red - a world about to dawn!  
Black - the night that ends at last!**

_The students cheer appreciatively. Marius at last responds._

**Marius  
**Enjolras, you've never fallen in love before. You don't know what it feels like.

_He closes his eyes_

Like heavenly light striking you to the core of your bones. In an instant, my world felt changed.

_GRANTAIRE grabs the tablecloth from Enjolras and waving it while laughing_

Grantaire  
_Sung  
_**Red!**

Marius  
_Sung  
_**I feel my soul on fire!**

Grantaire  
_Sung  
_**Black**

Marius  
_Sung  
_**My world if she's not there!**

All Students  
_Sung  
_**Red!**

Marius  
_Sung  
_**The color of desire!**

All Students  
_Sung  
_**Black!**

Marius  
_Sung  
_**The color of despair!**

_The students laugh and Enjolras calls for order. Finally, when things are quiet, he turns to Marius_

**Enjolras  
**Marius, I know you mean well. But you're no longer a child and there is a higher calling. Our individual lives mean nothing now. We must stand up for the people of France!

All Students  
_Sung  
_**Red - the blood of angry men!  
Black - the dark of ages past!  
Red - a world about to dawn!  
Black - the night that ends at last!**

_There is more cheering as Enjolras gives orders_

**Enjolras  
**We must be ready for when the army comes! The National Guard will be our greatest challenge. We must prepare for the battles to come. (_To Grantaire, who is still drinking._) Grantaire put that bottle down!

**Grantaire  
**Let me fight with brandy on my breath! One whiff and they'll fall dead like flies!

_There is laughter. Gavroche enters excitedly, but is unnoticed in the commotion. He runs through the noisy crowd shouting "Listen!" Finally, he stands on a chair and waves his arms shouting. The room quiets as they look at him_

**Gavroche  
**General Lamarque is dead.

_There are murmurs among the students, several of whom bow their heads/remove their hats in respect. Finally, Enjolras comes forward_.

Enjolras  
_Sung  
_**Lamarque is dead  
****Lamarque…his death is the hour of fate…  
****The people's man  
****His death is the sign we await**

_Turning to his friends_

**On his funeral day they will honor his name.  
It's a rallying cry that will reach every ear!  
In the death of Lamarque we will kindle the flame  
They will see that the day of salvation is near!  
The time is near!  
Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer  
Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts  
But a jubilant shout  
They will come one and all  
They will come when we call!**

People's Song

Enjolras  
_Sung_**  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes! **Combeferre(_coming up next to Enjolras_)  
_Sung_**  
Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?  
**

Courfeyrac  
_Sung_**  
Then join in the fight  
That will give you the right to be free! **All  
_Sung_**  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes! **Feuilly  
_Sung_**  
Will you give all you can give  
So that our banner may advance  
Some will fall and some will live  
Will you stand up and take your chance?  
The blood of the martyrs  
Will water the meadows of France! **All  
_Sung_**  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!**

_The students finish by cheering and waving the red tablecloth banner_

Scene 12

_Javert and one of the constables are in the police station. It is dark, nighttime. Javert is sorting papers at his desk._

**Javert  
**After all of these years, Valjean has surfaced again… Who would have thought it possible…

**Constable  
**Inspector, you've hunted Valjean longer than anyone ever would. Is he that dangerous?

**Javert  
**Once a thief, forever a thief. He robbed once, he'll rob again. Or kidnap. Or even kill. I don't know. I don't intend to give him a chance to try any of those. That's why I must capture him immediately.

**Constable  
**The police have other problems to worry about. You know that, right?

**Javert  
**Ah yes, that group of students. What was their group's name?

**Constable  
**"Friends of the ABC".

**Javert  
**Oh yes, that's right. From what my sources tell me, they intend to start a revolution. Overturn the government. Completely shred law and order.

**Constable  
**Are you prepared?

**Javert  
**In the unlikely event that they _do_ revolt? Yes, I've got something planned.

**Constable** (_Leaving_)  
Should it come to that, I wish you luck.

_He leaves the building. Javert looks out the window at the starry sky._

Stars

Javert  
_Sung_**  
There, out in the darkness  
A fugitive running  
Fallen from God  
Fallen from grace  
God be my witness  
I never shall yield  
Till we come face to face  
Till we come face to face **

He knows his way in the dark  
Mine is the way of the Lord  
And those who follow the path of the righteous  
Shall have their reward  
And if they fall  
As Lucifer fell  
The flame  
The sword!

Stars  
In your multitudes  
Scarce to be counted  
Filling the darkness  
With order and light  
You are the sentinels  
Silent and sure  
Keeping watch in the night  
Keeping watch in the night

You know your place in the sky  
You hold your course and your aim  
And each in your season  
Returns and returns  
And is always the same  
And if you fall as Lucifer fell  
You fall in flame!

And so it has been for so it is written  
On the doorway to paradise  
That those who falter and those who fall  
Must pay the price!

_He bows his head_**  
**

**Lord let me find him  
That I may see him  
Safe behind bars  
I will never rest  
Till then  
This I swear  
This I swear by the stars!**


	5. Scene 13

Scene 13

_Cosette sits in the garden of her home – Rue Plumet – during the night. She has a dreamy expression on her face._

In My Live

Cosette  
_Sung  
_**How strange  
This feeling that my life's begun at last  
This change,  
Can people really fall in love so fast?  
What's the matter with you, Cosette?  
Have you been too much on your own?  
So many things unclear  
So many things unknown.**

**In my life  
There are so many questions and answers  
That somehow seem wrong  
In my life  
There are times when I catch in the silence  
The sigh of a faraway song  
And it sings  
Of a world that I long to see  
Out of reach  
Just a whisper away  
Waiting for me.**

**Does he know I'm alive?  
Do I know if he's real?  
Does he see what I saw?  
Does he feel what I feel?**

**In my life  
I'm no longer alone  
Now the love in my life  
Is so near  
Find me now, find me here!**

_Outside, Marius and Eponine approach the garden gate._

**Marius  
**Is this where she lives?

**Eponine  
**Yes. I've seen her father come and go in here.

**Marius  
**Eponine, I'm in your debt!

_He walks over to the garden wall and stands before it, savoring the moment._

Marius  
_Sung_**  
In my life  
She has burst like the music of angels  
The light of the sun  
And my life seems to stop  
As if something is over  
And something has scarcely begun.  
Eponine  
You're the friend who has brought me here  
Thanks to you I am one with the gods  
And Heaven is near!  
And I soar through a world that is new that is free**

Eponine (_to herself, aside_)  
_Sung_**  
Every word that he says is a dagger in me!  
In my life  
There's been no one like him anywhere  
Anywhere, where he is...  
If he asked... I'd be his…**

Marius & Eponine  
_Sung_**  
In my life  
There is someone who touches my life**

Marius  
_Sung_**  
Waiting near**

Eponine  
_Sung_**  
Waiting here**

A Heart Full of Love

_Marius climbs the garden wall, leaving Eponine outside the gate_

Marius  
_Sung_**  
A heart full of love  
A heart full of song  
I'm doing everything all wrong  
Oh God, for shame  
I do not even know your name  
Dear Mad'moiselle  
Won't you say?  
Will you tell?**

Cosette  
_Sung_**  
A heart full of love  
No fear, no regret**

Marius  
_Sung_**  
My name is Marius Pontmercy**

Cosette  
_Sung_**  
And mine's Cosette**

Marius  
_Sung_**  
Cosette, I don't know what to say**

Cosette  
_Sung_**  
Then make no sound**

Marius  
_Sung_**  
I am lost**

Cosette  
_Sung_**  
I am found!**

Marius  
_Sung__  
_**A heart full of light**

Cosette  
_Sung_**  
A night bright as day**

Marius  
_Sung_**  
And you must never go away  
Cosette, Cosette**

Cosette  
_Sung_**  
This is a chain we'll never break**

Marius  
_Sung_**  
Do I dream?**

Cosette  
_Sung_**  
I'm awake!**

Marius  
_Sung_**  
A heart full of love**

Cosette  
_Sung_**  
A heart full of you**

Marius  
_Sung_**  
A single look and then I knew**

Cosette  
_Sung_  
**I knew it too**

Marius  
_Sung_**  
From today**

Cosette  
_Sung_  
**Every day**

_They lean forward and kiss_**  
**

Cosette & Marius  
_Sung_**  
For it isn't a dream  
Not a dream after all.**

**  
**_They walk to a corner in the garden and sit together on a bench_**  
**

Eponine (_Listening through the wall_)  
_Sung_**  
He was never mine to lose  
Why regret what cannot be?  
These are words he'll never say  
Not to me...  
Not to me...  
Not to me... **

**His heart full of love  
He will never feel this way...**

_She leans against the wall and sighs. Suddenly, she hears whispers in the dark. She gasps and leans against the wall, hiding in the shadows. It is Thenardier and his gang._

**Thenardier  
**Hurry it up, you lazy slobs!

**Eponine** (_whispering to herself_)  
Of all the houses in Paris, why this one? Why tonight? Oh, God help me!

**Thenardier  
**Here we are. The old fox's lair himself.

**Montparnasse  
**You saw the brand! He's an ex-convict he is. Probably got a fortune stashed away in there.

**Thenardier  
**Ten years ago he took away Cosette. I didn't even get a fraction of what I ought to have. Now it's time to collect.

**Brujo  
**I don't give a damn who you rob. Just give me my share.

**Thenardier  
**Shut your mouth. You'll get your part.

_He steps towards Brujo and notices Eponine. He grabs her by the arm and yanks her from the wall_

Who's this hussy and why's she hanging about here?

**Babet  
**That's Eponine! For God's sake, don't you recognize your own daughter?

**Thenardier  
**Eponine, what're you doing here?

_She doesn't answer. He shakes her_

Hmm?

_He pushes her away_

Ah, never mind. Just get on home

_She doesn't move_

Didn't you hear me? We've got enough of the gang here without you.

**Eponine  
**Don't bother with this house! There's just the old man and the girl. There's no fortune. It's not worth our time!

**Thenardier** (_threateningly_)  
Excuse me?

_He and the gang gather threateningly around Eponine_

**Thenardier  
**Chose your words carefully, young miss.

**Eponine** (_furiously_)  
I told you, leave!

**Thenardier** (_grabbing her arm_)  
You've got a lot of gal!

**Eponine  
**If you don't leave, I'm going to scream and warn them all!

**Thenardier  
**One little scream, and I'll make you regret it for a long time.

_They struggle. The gang watches in amusement_

**Claquesous  
**Nothing like watching an alley cat scrap with its father.

**Eponine** (_pulling free from Thenardier_)  
I warned you!

_She opens her mouth to scream. Thenardier claps his hand over her mouth but she quickly pulls free and screams loudly. Thenardier silences her by hitting her across the face. In the garden, Marius and Cosette stand up and curiously head towards the gate. They catch sight of Thenardier and his gang and gasp. Thenardier sees them coming._

**Thenardier** (_to his gang_)  
Everyone, escape through the sewers.

_To Brujo, who is heading towards Eponine with a knife_

I'll take care of her. GO! (_To Eponine_) Just you wait, my girl. I'll make you scream. You'll rue this night.

_He leaves. Marius and Cosette come through the gate. Eponine stands outside, looking shaken._

**Eponine  
**Don't worry Marius. They're gone.

**Marius  
**My god, Eponine, you've saved the day again. (_To Cosette_) My friend 'Ponine was the one who found this house and brought me to you.

_The three hear Valjean leaving the house and calling for Cosette. Eponine pulls Marius into the shadows and Cosette quickly re-enters the garden and closes the gate_

**Valjean  
**Cosette! Are you alright? I heard someone scream just now…

**Cosette  
**That...that was me Papa. I saw shadows on the wall.

_Valjean sits on a stone bench, shocked_

**Cosette  
**I panicked when I saw them and screamed. They left when they heard my cry.

**Valjean** (_softly_)  
Shadows of the past… Javert must have found me.

_He stands up. As he does so, he catches a glimpse of Marius through the gate. Marius quickly moves out of sight and Valjean, after looking for a moment, turns back to Cosette_

**Valjean  
**Cosette, we must leave. Tomorrow we will travel across the sea. We must leave at once.

**Cosette** (_dismayed_)  
But why, Papa? Why must we always move? Who are we running from?

**Valjean  
**Cosette, the truth comes through time.

**Cosette  
**What time? Why must we always stay hidden? Who was my mother? Why is this all such a secret?

_Valjean pauses and turns sadly back to Cosette_

**Valjean  
**Poor Cosette, you're such a lonely child. I'm not very good company I fear.

**Cosette** (_hugging him_)  
Papa…

**Valjean  
**I will tell you the story of your childhood and answer your questions Cosette. But first, we must go. For both of our sakes.

One Day More

Valjean (_Entering the house_)  
_Sung  
_**One day more.  
Another day, another destiny,  
This never ending road to Calvary.  
These men who seem to know my crime will surely come a second  
time.  
One day more**

Marius (_Walking to the gate, and singing to Cosette through it_)  
_Sung_  
**I did not live until today.  
How can I live when we are parted?**

Valjean(_fading in and out of the scene as he sings_)  
_Sung_**  
One day more.**

Marius and Cosette  
_Sung_**  
Tomorrow you'll be worlds away.  
And yet with you my world has started.**

Eponine(_Aside_)  
_Sung_**  
One more day all on my own.**

Marius and Cosette  
_Sung_**  
Will we ever meet again?**

Eponine  
_Sung_**  
One more day with him not caring.**

Marius and Cosette  
_Sung_**  
I was born to be with you.**

Eponine  
_Sung_**  
What a life I might have known. **

Marius and Cosette  
_Sung_**  
And I swear I will be true.**

Eponine (_watching Marius and Cosette kiss goodbye_)  
_Sung_**  
But he never saw me there.**

_The scene cuts to Enjolras and the students building a barricade in the streets from carts, crates, and other materials. Some are building, some are preparing weapons. Enjolras is overseeing the building. Marius walks by the building site with Eponine and notices them._

**Enjolras  
_Sung_****  
One more day before the storm!**

Marius  
_Sung_**  
Do I follow where she goes?**

Enjolras  
_Sung_**  
At the barricades of freedom.**

Marius  
_Sung_**  
Shall I join my brothers there?**

Enjolras  
_Sung_**  
When our ranks begin to form,**

Marius  
_Sung_**  
Do I stay, and do I dare?**

Enjolras  
_Sung_**  
Will you take your place with me? **

tudents  
_Sung_**  
The time is now.  
The day is here.**

Valjean (_fading in, then out_)  
_Sung_**  
One day more!**

_The scene cuts to Javert in the police station, dressing as a civilian_

Javert  
_Sung_**  
One more day to revolution  
We will nip it in the bud.  
I will join these little schoolboys,  
They will wet themselves with blood.**

Valjean (_fading in and out_)  
_Sung_**  
One day more!  
**

_The scene cuts to a sewer grate near the barricades. It is pushed open and the Thenardiers poke their heads out, shoving each other for room_.

****

Thenardiers  
_Sung_**  
Watch 'em run amuck  
Catch 'em as they fall.  
Never know your luck when there's a free-for-all.  
Here a little dip  
There a little touch.  
Most of them are gonners so they won't miss much****!**

Rebel Students  
_Sung_**  
One day to a new beginning  
Raise the flag of freedom high.  
Every man will be a king.  
Every man will be a king.  
There's a new world for the winning.  
There's a new world to be won.  
Do you hear the people sing?**

Marius (_walking to Enjolras, leaving Eponine_)  
_Sung_**  
My place is here  
I fight with you.**

Valjean (_fading in_)  
_Sung_**  
One day more!**

_The scene is focused on Marius, Enjolras, the students, Eponine, and the Thenardiers at the barricade. Cosette, Javert, and Valjean are faded in._

Marius and Cosette  
_Sung_  
**I did not live until today**

Eponine  
_Sung_**  
One more day all on my own.**

Javert  
_Sung_  
**I will join the nation's heroes  
****I will follow where they go  
I will learn their little secrets,  
I will know the things they know.**

Valjean  
_Sung_**  
One day more!**

Thenardiers  
_Sung_**  
Watch 'em run amuck.  
Catch 'em as they fall,  
Never know your luck when there's a free-for-all.**

Eponine  
_Sung  
_**What a life I might have known!**

Javert  
_Sung  
_**One more day to revolution  
****We will nip it in the bud  
I will join these little schoolboys**

Valjean  
_Sung_**  
Tomorrow we'll be far away**

Valjean & Javert  
_Sung_**  
Tomorrow is the judgment day.**

All  
_Sung_**  
Tomorrow we'll discover  
What our God in heaven has in store.  
One more dawn.  
One more day.  
One day more!**


	6. Scene 14 & 15

Scene 14

_It is now morning and the student rebellion has begun. The barricade has been formed, blocking off a segment of streets and shops. Inside the barricade, women wrap bandages and the students ready their weapons_.

The Barricade

Students  
_Sung  
_**Now we pledge ourselves to hold this barricade  
Let them come in their legions  
And they will be met**

Enjolras  
_Sung_**  
Have faith in yourselves  
And don't be afraid**

Grantaire  
_Sung_**  
Let's give 'em a screwing  
That they'll never forget! **

Students  
_Sung_**  
This is where it begins!  
And if I should die in the fight to be free  
Where the fighting is hardest  
There will I be  
Let them come if they dare  
We'll be there!**

**Enjolras** (_organizing the students_)  
Feuilly, make sure all the guns are fully loaded! Lesgles, take watch. Give us warning for when the army comes. Joly, see how well we fare on supplies.

**Grantaire  
**What should I do?

**Courfeyrac** (_jokingly_)  
Stay sober!

_There is laughter at this, interrupted by Lesgles_

**Lesgles  
**Enjolras, the National Guard is approaching!

_The students suddenly tense. They grab their guns, preparing for a fight_

**Enjolras  
**Damn. They moved faster than I thought they would.

**Joly  
**How many?

**Lesgles  
**I can only see an officer and a handful of soldiers. Probably more hidden out of sight though.

**Officer** (_calling over_)  
You in the barricades listen well! No one will come to your aide. If you do not surrender, you will be completely on your own. You will all die!

Enjolras  
_Sung  
_**Damn their warnings, damn their lies  
They will see the people rise!**

Students  
**Damn their warnings, damn their lies  
They will see the people rise!**

_The students triumphantly cheer._

**Enjolras  
**We'll need someone to scout out the enemy's army. Find out how many and how they plan to attack. Is there a volunteer?

_What appears to be a poor man steps forward_

**Man  
**I volunteer. I've served in the army in my time. I know their ways.

**Enjolras  
**I wish you luck then.

_Enjolras leaves. The man raises his hat slightly so that his face is clearer. He is Inspector Javert_.

**Javert** (_softly_)  
Thank you.

_The scene cuts to Marius, who's loading guns. He is obviously sad, but moves mechanically. He glances up and notices what appears to be a young poor boy in the crowd of rebels. He stands up and grabs the "boy" gently by the arm._

**Marius  
**Hey there little boy.

_He pulls the "boy's" hat off, letting a cascade of hair come down. It is actually Eponine in disguise_

Eponine, what are you doing here?

**Eponine  
**I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be here. But I wanted to be with you.

**Marius** (_concerned_)  
Please, 'Ponine, you need to leave before we start fighting. It'll be dangerous, you could get shot!

**Eponine  
**If you're worried about me, it means you like me quite a bit.

**Marius  
**'Ponine, there is a way you can help me.

_He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a letter_

Please, take that letter to Cosette.

_He hands her the letter. She smiles at him and he smiles back. He leaves and she looks sadly at the letter_

Eponine  
_Sung  
_**Little you know, little you care…**

Scene 15

_It is nighttime and Eponine, disguised as a boy again, is walking back towards Cosette's home. She scales the wall, as Marius did. When she reaches the ground, a hand grabs her shoulder. It is Jean Valjean's._

**Valjean  
**Who are you? Why are you here?

**Eponine  
**M'sieur, I have a letter from Marius Pontmercy. He ordered me to deliver it to Cosette.

**Valjean **(_holding out his hand_)  
Give me the letter.

**Eponine  
**I'm to give it to Cosette.

**Valjean  
**I promise you, my daughter will receive the letter.

_Eponine pauses, then hands him the letter_._ Valjean turns to head inside_.

**Valjean  
**Be careful walking home tonight, boy. There is fighting in the streets. It is unsafe to be out tonight.

**Eponine  
**Yes sir.

_Valjean re-enters the house and Eponine leaves the garden by climbing the wall. Cosette meets him inside_.

**Cosette  
**Who was at the door, Papa?

**Valjean  
**No one.

_Cosette leaves. Valjean opens the letter and begins to read it._

**Marius** (_voice over_)  
Dearest Cosette, you have entered my soul  
And soon you will be gone.  
Can it be only a day since we met  
And the world was reborn?  
If I should fall in the battle to come  
Let this be my goodbye...  
Now that I know you love me as well  
It is harder to die...  
I pray that god will bring me home  
To be with you.  
Pray for your Marius. He prays for you!

_The scene cuts to Eponine, walking dreamily to the Seine River_

One My Own

Eponine  
_Sung  
_**And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to.  
Without a home, without a friend  
without a face to say hello to  
But now the night is near  
And I can make-believe he's here**

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me

_She wraps her arms around herself, smiles, and closes her eyes_

**  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me**

In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver

_She kneels by the river, looking into the water_

**All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight**

_She looks at her reflection in the water and sees Marius's reflection next to it_

**And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
**

_She sadly plunges her hand into the water, destroying her and Marius's reflection. When the water settles, there's only her reflection_

**  
And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him**

_She pulls out Cosette's shawl and looks at it_

**And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us**

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

_She wraps Cosette's shawl around her own shoulders_

**I love him  
But every day I'm lonely  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning**

_She angrily pulls the shawl from her shoulders_

**A world that's full of happiness that I have never known**

I love him  
I love him  
I love him...

_She opens her hand and lets the shawl drift across the river_

**But only on my own...**


	7. Scene 16

Scene 16

_It is still night time and the scene opens outside the barricade. There is a handful of soldiers hiding and watching the barricade. Inspector Javert is among them._

**Officer  
**Will they really believe all that you tell them?

**Javert  
**I believe they will.

_He puts his hat back on, to cover his face_

Now, I think it is time for me to return. And for God's sake, pretend to try to shoot at me a bit as I re-enter the barricade. Don't make it look too easy.

_In the barricade, tension is high, as the students prepare for a battle. There is a cry from Joly, who is standing watch_

**Joly  
**He's back!

_The students all stand up and see Javert climbing over the barricade. Gunfire goes off and the students quickly reach out and pull Javert to safety_

**Grantaire** (_firing on the soldiers_)  
Cowards!

**Enjolras** (_halting him_)  
That's enough.

_Grantaire snorts and turns away_

**Enjolras** (_to Javert_)  
What have you found out?

**Javert  
**Our danger is very real. They have more than twice our numbers. We must rely on cunning rather than force to win this war.

**Enjolras  
**But you've heard their plans, haven't you? If we know what moves they will make, we can spoil their game!

_The students cheer_

When will they attack tonight?

**Javert** (_lying_)  
There will be no attack tonight.

_There is murmuring among the students_

They intend to starve us out first.

_Gavroche, a member of the rebels, had previously been ignoring the conversation. Suddenly, he notices Javert and looks at him with a mixture of anger and alarm_

**Javert** (_continuing_)  
Then, when our resources are low, they will concentrate their forces on the right…

**Gavroche **(_jumping up and running over to him_)  
You liar!

Little People

Gavroche  
_Sung  
_**Good evening, dear inspector  
Lovely evening, my dear.  
I know this man, my friends  
His name is Inspector Javert**

_He quickly yanks of Javert's hat. Some of the rebels gasp and the students hold Javert in place with their guns_

**  
So don't believe a word he says  
'Cause none of it's true  
This only goes to show  
What little people can do!**

And little people know  
When little people fight  
We may look easy pickings  
But we've got some bite  
So never kick a dog  
Because he's just a pup  
We'll fight like twenty armies  
And we won't give up  
So you'd better run for cover  
When the pup grows up!

**Grantaire  
**Well done, Gavroche.

**Prouvaire  
**So we found a snake slithering in our midst. Caught it before it had a chance to bite though!

**Feuilly  
**What do we do with him?

**Courfeyrac  
**Shoot him!

**Enjolras  
**Tie him up and take him into the tavern for now. We'll decide his fate later.

**Courfeyrac  
**Just shoot the bastard now!

**Lesgles  
**He'd do the same to us if we gave him the chance!

**Javert  
**Shoot me now or shoot me later, it doesn't matter to me. You are traitors to your country, all of you!

**Enjolras  
**The people _are_ the country, Inspector, and you've tried to betray us. Who does that make the worse traitor?

_Feuilly and Courfeyrac drag Javert towards the tavern_

**Lesgles** (_calling after him_)  
You'd best hope the people are forgiving, Inspector. And if not, then pray that God is!

**Joly  
**There's a boy climbing the barricade! Wait…is that really a girl?

**Marius  
**Oh God…

_Marius climbs up the barricade and sees Eponine climbing the barricade._

**Marius  
**Eponine! What are you doing?

_Eponine sees him and begins to climb towards him. He leans out and holds out his hand to pull her to the other side_._ The scene then cuts to the view of the soldiers. They see Marius leaning over to grab Eponine_.

**Officer  
**There's one of them. Shoot him!

_Several soldiers step forward and take aim for Marius. Eponine happens to glance over her shoulder and see this_.

**Eponine  
**Marius, LOOK OUT!

_She throws herself in front of him, just as the soldiers fire. Joly and the other sentries return fire as Marius pulls a hurt Eponine to the other side of the barricade and to the ground_.

**Eponine **(_breathing heavily_)  
Marius…I got the letter to Cosette's father. He promised…that she'd get it…I'm sorry…

_She collapses. Marius catches her and slowly lowers her to the ground_

**Marius  
**Eponine…

**Eponine  
**I don't think I can stand much more.

**Marius  
**Oh my god, Eponine…

_He opens her coat and sees blood seeping through her blouse_.

You're hurt. (_Calling to other rebels_.) She's injured! Someone get bandages! Medicine!

A Little Fall of Rain

Eponine  
_Sung  
_**Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow.  
**  
Marius  
_Sung_  
**But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above,  
If I could heal your wounds with words of love.**

Eponine  
_Sung_  
**Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me**

Marius  
_Sung_  
**You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now...  
**  
Eponine (Marius)  
_Sung_  
**The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last.**  
Eponine  
_Sung_  
**And rain...**

The rain that brings you here  
Is Heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far  
So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius (Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine)

I don't feel any pain (You won't feel any pain)  
A little fall of rain (A little fall of rain)  
Can hardly hurt me now (Can hardly hurt you now)

That's all I need to know (I'm here)  
And you will keep me safe (I will stay with you)  
And you will keep me close ('Till you are sleeping)

Marius  
_Sung_  
**And rain... **

Eponine  
_Sung_  
**Will make the flowers...**

MARIUS  
_Sung_  
**Will make the flowers... grow...**

_She dies. Marius kisses her, then holds her body tightly, weeping. The other students and rebels quietly approach him._

**Enjolras  
**Who was she?

**Marius  
**Her name was Eponine. Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid.

_Enjolras nods, then calls out to the other rebels_

**Enjolras  
**We fight her in the name of Eponine! Her death will not be in vain! (_Calling towards the tavern_) Bring out the spy. We will be sure she will not be betrayed!

_Feuilly and Courfeyrac drag Javert, whose hands are tied, and they force him to sit on a crate. In the background, Enjolras tries to let Marius let go of Eponine's body so that they can carry it away_

**Enjolras** (_In the background_)  
Marius, let her go. She's dead.

**Marius** (_In the background, crying_)  
She's with God now.

**Enjolras** (_In the background_)  
Yes, I know.

_The rebels all watch sadly as Marius finally lets go of Eponine's body and two students carry it off._

**Courfeyrac** (_To Javert, angrily indicating to the scene_)  
Do you see all of that? Are you proud, Inspector? This is your fault. Her blood is on your hands!

_Javert stares at him coldly_

**Joly  
**There's a man in uniform climbing the barricade!

_The students quickly grab their guns and aim at the man climbing over the barricade. He quickly holds up his hands in surrender. He is Jean Valjean_.

**Valjean  
**Hold your fire! I come here as a volunteer!

**Grantaire** (_skeptically_)  
In an army uniform?

**Valjean  
**I only wore this to get through the line of soldiers. They are surrounding the barricade fast.

_There is murmuring among the students_

**Feuilly  
**Why should we trust him? He could be a spy too!

**Enjolras** (_to a confused Valjean_)  
Do you see that man there?

_He indicates to Javert_.

He came claiming to serve our cause. He'd sooner stick a knife in our backs.

**Lesgles  
**We caught him though

**Grantaire  
**He's gonna get it too!

**Joly  
**They're preparing to attack! Man your stations everyone!

_There is a flurry of activity as the students grab their guns and climb the barricade. Feuilly and Courfeyrac_ _drag Javert back into the tavern. Enjolras picks up a gun and pushes it into Valjean's hands_.

**Enjolras  
**Take this. We'll take you up on your offer. But if you try to betray us, you will never live to tell the tale!

_He, Valjean, and the other students climb the barricade_

**Sentry #1  
**Platoon of snipers, coming up.

**Sentry #2  
**Troops behind them, twenty men or more!

_The rebels begin to fire on the soldiers. In the crossfire, Lesgles is shot in the arm. He falls to the ground and clutches his arm, screaming. Enjolras gives a cry and fires. Meanwhile, a soldier begins to climb the barricade and takes aim for Enjolras. Enjolras turns, but a second after he sees the soldier, Valjean fires and kills the soldier. Enjolras seems to visibly relax and resumes fighting. After some time…_

**Officer  
**Fall back! Retreat!

_The soldiers retreat from the barricade as the students cheer. They climb down from the barricade. A woman bandages Lesgles's arm._

**Prouvaire  
**By God, we've won the day!

**Enjolras  
**Don't relax too soon. They might be regrouping as we speak! Man your stations and keep a lookout. (_To Valjean_) Sir, I am in your debt. When this battle is over, I will see you rewarded.

**Valjean  
**Don't bother. There's something you can do right now.

**Enjolras  
**Name it.

**Valjean  
**Give me the prisoner Javert. I wish to execute him myself.

**Enjolras  
**His life belongs to you. He's in the tavern. Take him out back and shoot him there.


	8. Scene 17, 18, & 19

Scene 17

_Javert is tied to a chair in the tavern. A student guards him. Valjean enters, a gun in one hand. Javert looks at Valjean, recognizing him._

**Student  
**Are you here as a guard?

**Valjean  
**I'm here as an executioner. I'm to take him out back and kill him.

**Student **(_untying Javert from the chair, but leaving his hands tied_)  
I only regret I can't have a shot at him.

_He roughly shakes Javert_

You filthy spy!

**Valjean  
**I'll take him from here.

_Valjean drags Javert behind the tavern and pushes him up against the wall._

**Valjean  
**Hello Javert.

**Javert  
**You've waited for this opportunity for years, haven't you? I bet you jumped at the chance.

_Valjean takes out a knife_.

A knife. Such a brutal way to kill. It suits you.

**Valjean  
**You talk far too much.

_He cuts apart the ropes tying Javert's hands_

Your life is safe with me.

_Javert is freed_

Now get out of here.

**Javert  
**Valjean, take care, I'm warning you…

**Valjean  
**I said clear out of here.

The First Attack

Javert  
_Sung  
_**Once a thief, forever a thief  
What you want you always steal!  
You would trade your life for mine.  
Yes, Valjean, you want a deal.  
Shoot me now for all I care!  
If you let me go beware.  
You'll still answer to Javert!**Valjean  
_Sung_**  
You are wrong, and always have been wrong.  
I'm a man, no worse than any man.  
You are free, and there are no conditions,  
No bargains or petitions.  
There's nothing that I blame you for.  
You've done your duty, nothing more.  
If I come out of this alive, you'll find me  
At number fifty-five Rue Plumet  
No doubt our paths will cross again.**

_Valjean points the gun at Javert. Javert quickly leaves down the back street. Valjean aims the gun at the sky and fires two shots into the air. The scene then cuts to Valjean exiting the front of the tavern. The students think Javert is dead and greet him enthusiastically._

Scene 18

_It is late into the night now, and the students are settling in for the evening._

**Enjolras  
**Guards, new shift.

_Joly and the other sentries climb down the barricade. Marius goes to climb up_.

**Enjolras  
**No Marius, rest tonight.

_Valjean, hearing the name "Marius", looks up quickly and locates the owner of the name._

**Enjolras  
**Courfeyrac, you take the watch.

_Courfeyrac climbs up the barricade with several other sentries. The others sit, with mugs of wine. Several women pour wine for them. They all settle in for the night, some rebels with sweethearts next to them._

Drink With Me

Feuilly  
_Sung_**  
Drink with me  
To days gone by  
Sing with me  
The songs we knew**Prouvaire  
_Sung_**  
Here's to pretty girls  
Who went to our heads**Joly  
_Sung_**  
Here's to witty girls  
Who went to our beds**All  
_Sung_**  
Here's to them  
And here's to you!**Grantaire  
_Sung_**  
Drink with me  
To days gone by  
Can it be  
You fear to die?  
Will the world remember you  
When you fall?  
Could it be your death  
Means nothing at all?  
Is your life just one more lie?**Men (Women)  
_Sung_**  
Drink with me (Drink with me)  
To days (To days)  
Gone by (Gone by)  
To the life (To the life)  
That used (That used)  
To be (To be)**

Women  
_Sung_**  
At the shrine of friendship never say die**

Men and Women  
_Sung_**  
Let the wine of friendship never run dry**All  
_Sung_**  
Here's to you  
And here's  
To me...  
**

_Marius stands up, emotional from despair_.

**  
**Marius  
_Sung_**  
Do I care if I should die  
Now she goes across the sea?  
Life without Cosette  
Means nothing at all**

_Valjean looks at Marius keenly_

**  
Would you weep, Cosette,  
Should Marius fall?  
Will you weep,  
Cosette,  
For me?**

_The students settle down. Several fall asleep. Others sit in a stupor. Valjean stands and walks aside, so that he cannot be overheard_.

Bring Him Home

Valjean (_Looking up at the sky_)  
_Sung  
_**God on high  
Hear my prayer  
In my need  
You have always been there**

He is young  
He's afraid  
Let him rest  
Heaven blessed.  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home.

_Looking at Marius_**  
**

**He's like the son I might have known  
If God had granted me a son.  
The summers die  
One by one  
How soon they fly  
On and on  
And I am old  
And will be gone.**

Bring him peace  
Bring him joy  
He is young  
He is only a boy

You can take  
You can give  
Let him be  
Let him live  
If I die, let me die  
Let him live  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home.

Scene 19

_The students lie asleep in the barricade. It is very early morning. The students slowly begin to stir. Enjolras stands, looking sad_.

**Enjolras  
**The people have not stirred. We have been abandoned by those who still live in fear.

_He looks around_

We won't abandon those who are blinded, but we won't waste lives. (_Calling out_) Send home all of the fathers and women and children!

_Men, women, and children begin to leaves the barricade. Several girls say goodbye to their loves, who remain. Grantaire sees Gavroche attempting to hide behind some crates and forcibly takes Gavroche from the barricade_. _The students begin to prepare for battle_.

**Enjolras** (_obviously trying to keep going, though worn down_)  
Feuilly, check our weapon and ammunition supply. Sentries, keep watch.

_Gavroche, unnoticed, manages to sneak back into the barricades. He hides behind the crates and hears the conversation_.

**Feuilly  
**Enjolras! We've got enough guns but we're low on bullets.

**Marius  
**No problem. There are lots of bodies in the streets. I'll go out and search them for cartridges.

_He moves to climb the barricade. Enjolras grabs him to stop him_._ Gavroche, meanwhile, begins to climb the barricade to retrieve bullets._

**Enjolras** (_in the background_)  
Stop! It's too dangerous!

**Marius** (_in the background_)  
It's the same danger for anyone who goes over.

**Valjean** (_in the background_)  
I'll go. I'm old, I have nothing to fear.

**Enjolras** (_noticing Gavroche_)|  
Gavroche!

**Gavroche** (_climbing over the barricade_)  
I'll go! I'm quickest!

**Marius  
**Someone, stop him!

_Several sentries try to grab Gavroche, but he quickly climbs down the other side of the barricade._

**Gavroche  
**Almost there!

_He lands on the ground and begins searching bodies and throwing bags of bullets over the barricade_

Gavroche's Death

Gavroche  
_Sung  
_**And little people know  
When little people fight**

_Gunfire that misses_

**  
We may look easy pickings  
But we've got some bite **

_Gunfire that hits him in the arm. He holds his arm in pain_

**  
So never kick a dog  
Because he's just a pup**

_Gunfire that hits him in the leg. He is nearly crying in pain_

**  
We'll fight like twenty armies  
And we won't give up  
So you'd better run for cover  
When the pup grows –**

_Gunfire that kills him_

_The scene cuts back to inside the barricade. The students are all stunned and some are crying._

**Officer** (_calling over_)  
Everyone in the barricade, this is your last chance. Surrender now or die! Don't throw your lives away.

**Enjolras  
**This battle, I fear we cannot win. But we will leave it for others to take up, until the earth is free.

**Prouvaire  
**Let's bring 'em down with us!

**Joly  
**Make them pay through the nose!

**Feuilly  
**Every last one of them!

_The students cheer. They arm themselves and climb up the barricade. They begin to fire. There is a gunshot and Marius falls from the barricade to the ground, injured. Enjolras climbs to the top of the barricade and begins to wave the red flag they have. He is shot. One by one, the students are shot and killed. There is an explosion and a large section of barricade is knocked down, taking a group of students and Valjean with it, burying them in the rubble. After some time, the gunfire stops. There is a brief period of silence, then scrabbling from the rubble. Valjean digs himself free. He stands disoriented for a second then sees Marius's body lying on the ground. He goes to it and feels for a pulse. He finds one and relaxes slightly. He hears the shouts of soldiers behind him. He picks Marius up across his shoulders and carries him to a sewer grate. He manages to open it and escapes with Marius into the sewers. The grate is left slightly open. Shortly after, the soldiers, officer, and Javert enter the destroyed barricade. They survey the wreckage and bodies_.

**Soldier #1** (_Seeing the bodies_)  
These were the rebels?

**Soldier #2  
**No older than my son.

_Coughing is heard. The soldiers gather and see Enjolras lying on his back, coughing violently. He is bleeding and obviously gravely injured._

**Javert  
**This one was their leader.

_There is a noise and Grantaire emerges from the rubble. He is severely weak and can hardly stand. He too is bleeding. He manages to walk to Enjolras, then collapses. He looks at the soldiers_

**Grantaire** (_faintly_)  
Kill us together…

_The officer nods and the soldiers raise their guns. The scene then cuts to Javert, who is searching for Valjean. He notices the slightly open sewer grate_. _He smiles slightly_.

**Javert  
**Well played, Valjean.

_He walks quickly from the barricade, as the soldiers look curiously after him._


	9. Scene 20, 21, & 22

Scene 20

_Valjean walks down the sewers with Marius over his shoulders. Valjean is gasping and obviously winded. He collapses on the ground and apparently passes out from exhaustion_. _Shortly after this, Thenardier comes down the sewers, dragging the body of one of the students. He is mumbling a song to himself as he searches the body for valuables_.

Dog Eat Dog

Thenardier  
_Sung  
_**Here's a hint of gold  
Stuck into a tooth**

_Removes the gold filling with some pliers_

**  
Pardon me M'sieur  
You won't be needing this no more.  
Shouldn't be too hard to sell.  
Add it to the pile  
Add it to the stock  
Here among the sewer rats  
A breath away from hell  
You get accustomed to the smell.**

**Well someone's got to clean 'em up, my friends  
Bodies on the highway  
Law and order upside down  
Someone's got to collect their odds and ends  
As a service to the town!**

_Thenardier notices Marius and Valjean. He leans over and steals Marius's ring_.

**Here's a tasty ring  
Pretty little thing  
Wouldn't want to waste it  
That would really be a crime  
Thank you sir, I'm in your debt**

_Steals Marius's watch_.

**  
Here's another toy  
Take it off the boy  
His heart's no longer going  
And he's lived his little time  
But his watch is ticking yet!**

**Well, someone's got to clean them up, my friends  
Before the little harvest  
Disappears into the mud  
Someone's got to collect their odds and ends  
When the gutters run with blood.**

**It's a world where the dog eats the dog  
Where they kill for bones in the street  
And God in His Heaven  
He don't interfere  
'Cause he's dead as the stiffs at my feet  
I raise my eyes to see the heavens  
And only the moon looks down  
The harvest moon shines down!**

_Thenardier moves to rob Valjean. He rolls the body over and recognizes him._

**Thenardier  
**Valjean!

_Valjean begins to wake up. Thenardier quickly runs away, bringing the student's body with him. Valjean meanwhile stands up, picks up Marius, and continues on his way_.

Scene 21

_Valjean emerges from the sewers, in the streets of Paris. He is exhausted. He notices a figure in the distance approach him. It is Javert, in no hurry. Valjean makes no attempt to leave. He is too exhausted. He puts Marius on the ground._

**Javert  
**Valjean, I must give you credit. The sewers were a stroke of genius. Now the game's over and it's time to come with me.

**Valjean  
**I will Javert. I won't run anymore. But hear me out.

_He indicates to Marius, on the ground_

This boy's done no wrong. Let me take him to a doctor first. One hour, that's all…

**Javert  
**I warned you, Valjean! You showed me mercy, but I'll show you none!

_Javert looks away_

**Valjean  
**Javert, he's standing in his grave! Look down, there's still time for him!

**Javert** (_unexpectedly_)  
Go Valjean. Take him now, before I change my mind.

_Valjean picks up Marius_.

I will be waiting for you, 24601.

_Valjean leaves. Soon after, Javert's cool façade breaks and he becomes furious_.

Javert's Suicide

Javert  
_Sung  
_**Who is this man?  
What sort of devil is he  
To have me caught in a trap  
And choose to let me go free?  
It was his hour at last  
To put a seal on my fate  
Wipe out the past  
And wash me clean off the slate!  
All it would take  
Was a flick of his knife.  
Vengeance was his  
And he gave me back my life!**

**Damned if I'll live in the debt of a thief!  
Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase.  
I am the Law and the Law is not mocked  
I'll spit his pity right back in his face  
There is nothing on earth that we share  
It is either Valjean or Javert!**

_Javert suddenly becomes confused and weakened_**  
**

**How can I now allow this man  
To hold dominion over me?  
This desperate man whom I have hunted  
He gave me my life. He gave me freedom.  
I should have perished by his hand  
It was his right.  
It was my right to die as well  
Instead I live... but live in hell.**

**And my thoughts fly apart  
Can this man be believed?  
Shall his sins be forgiven?  
Shall his crimes be reprieved?**

_Javert begins to walk down the street_**  
**

**And must I now begin to doubt,  
Who never doubted all these years?  
My heart is stone and still it trembles  
The world I have known is lost in shadow.  
Is he from heaven or from hell?  
And does he know**

_Javert walks onto a bridge_

**  
That granting me my life today  
This man has killed me even so?**

_Absentmindedly, Javert climbs over the railing at the edge of the bridge. He reaches towards the sky with one hand, holding the railing with the other, and leaning out over the river._**  
**

**I am reaching, but I fall  
And the stars are black and cold  
As I stare into the void  
Of a world that cannot hold  
I'll escape now from the world  
From the world of Jean Valjean.  
There is nowhere I can turn  
There is no way to go on...**

_As he finishes the last note, he lets go of the railing with his one hand. He falls into the river. He drowns himself, with his outstretched hand sinking last_.

Scene 22

_The scene is in the streets of Paris, with a row of houses. Eight women do their chores and discuss the deaths at the barricades. They sing to each other conversationally. Several lean out windows, mixing things in bowls or cradling babies. Others are outside, folding laundry, beating rugs, or sweeping._

Turning, Turning

Woman One  
_Sung_**  
Did you see them  
Going off to fight?**

Woman Two  
_Sung_**  
Children of the barricade  
Who didn't last the night?**

Woman Three  
_Sung_**  
Did you see them  
Crying when they died?  
Someone used to cradle them  
And kiss them when they cried.**

Woman Four  
_Sung_**  
Did you see them lying side by side?**

Woman Five  
_Sung_**  
Who will wake them?**

Woman Six  
_Sung_**  
No one ever will.**

Woman Two  
_Sung_**  
No one ever told them  
That a summer day can kill.**

Woman Seven  
_Sung_**  
They were schoolboys  
Never held a gun...  
Fighting for a new world  
That would rise up like the sun.**

Woman Three  
_Sung_**  
Where's that new world now the fighting's done?**

Woman Four  
_Sung_**  
Nothing changes.**

Woman Seven  
_Sung_**  
Nothing ever will.**

Woman Eight  
_Sung_**  
Every year another brat, another mouth to fill.**

Woman Seven  
_Sung_**  
Same old story. What's the use of tears?**

Woman Five  
_Sung_**  
What's the use of praying if there's nobody who hears?**

ALL  
_Sung_**  
Turning, turning, turning, turning, turning  
Through the years.  
Turning, turning, turning through the years  
Minutes into hours and the hours into years.  
Nothing changes. Nothing ever can  
Round about the roundabout and back where you began.  
Round and round and back where you began!**


	10. Scene 23 & 24

Scene 23

_Marius is lying in a bed in a hospital. He looks sadly out at the room_.

Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

Marius  
_Sung  
_**There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone.  
****Here they talked of revolution.  
Here it was they lit the flame.  
Here they sang about tomorrow'  
And tomorrow never came.**

_The room around Marius transforms into the ABC Café, with his friends in it, planning the revolution. They do not see Marius_.

**  
From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
I can hear them now!  
The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On the lonely barricade at dawn.**

**Oh my friends, my friends forgive me**

**That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.**

**Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more.**

_His friends rise from the table and leave the Café, one by one_

**  
Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for**

_The room transforms back into how it looked originally_

**  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will sing no more.**

_Cosette enters the room anxiously. Marius sits up with some difficulty. She runs to him and they hug. He strokes her hair._

**Cosette  
**Oh Marius, I was so afraid…

**Marius  
**Shh, it's alright. The worst is over.

_Unseen by the two, Valjean enters and stands in the doorway, watching them with a mixture of happiness and sadness._

**Cosette  
**When I heard the news of what happened at the barricades, I thought for sure you were dead.

**Marius  
**So did I. (_Somewhat puzzled_) I only wish I knew who it was who brought me here and saved my life.

**Cosette  
**Don't worry about that. You're alive and nothing will ever separate us again.

**Marius** (_relaxing_)  
Yes, you're right my love.

_Valjean coughs. Cosette and Marius break apart, turn, and see him. They both smile._

**Cosette  
**Papa!

**Marius  
**M'sieur.

**Valjean** (_moving into the room and sitting on a chair by Marius's bed_)  
I'm glad to see you're recovering, Marius.

**Marius  
**Yes, and as soon as I am able, Cosette and I will be wed!

_He and Cosette look at each other lovingly_._ Valjean smiles and then begins to cough hard. Cosette stands up_.

**Cosette  
**I'll get you some water, Papa.

_She leaves the room_.

**Marius  
**M'sieur, I cannot thank you enough. (_Valjean looks shocked at Marius_) For giving me Cosette. When we are married, I swear you will live with us and we will both love you as our father...

**Valjean  
**Marius, listen to me. I…cannot stay with you.

_Marius's smile slowly fades and he looks confused_.

**Marius  
**But…why?

**Valjean  
**Many years ago…there was a man. A poor man, whose family was starving. In fact, his sister's son was going to die of hunger. So, with no other choice, he stole a loaf of bread to feed them. He was caught, and thrown in jail. When he was let out, he broke his parole to begin his life over.

_Marius now looks shocked. He understands what Valjean is getting at_.

**Valjean  
**For years, I've been on the run and have forced Cosette to live a lonely life. Now that she has a chance for happiness with you, I will not deny her it. But, I cannot stay with you. If I am caught, Cosette is disgraced.

**Marius  
**I see. For the sake of Cosette, this must be so.

_Valjean looks hopelessly at Marius_.

**Valjean  
**It is too late for me now. Who am I?

**Marius** (_slightly coldly_)  
You are Jean Valjean.

_Marius turns away from Valjean_.

**Valjean  
**When I leave, tell Cosette I had to go on a journey. Tell her that I love her and my heart is too full for goodbyes. Marius…

_Valjean puts his hand on Marius's shoulder. Almost reflexively, Marius jerks away from it. Valjean sadly steps back and leaves the room. When he is gone, Marius is left looking conflicted and sad_.

Scene 24

_The scene is in the garden of Rue Plument. It is filled with wedding guests, an orchestra, and a chorus. At the open gate, the Major Domo announces the arriving guests. There are tables with food and silverware and it is all decorated for the wedding of Marius and Cosette. At the head of the garden, a priest stands. The procession for the marriage starts and the guests watch as two rows of bridesmaids walk down the aisle. Next, Marius walks up and stands before the priest. Finally, Cosette comes up next to them as the chorus sings._

Wedding Chorale

Chorus  
_Sung  
_**Ring out the bells upon this day of days!  
May all the angels of the Lord above  
In jubilation sing their songs of praise!  
And crown this blessed time with peace and love.**

_Marius and Cosette kiss. There is cheering amongst the crowd. The scene then cuts to the guests dancing in the garden as Marius and Cosette accept congratulations from them. The orchestra is playing a waltz. Note: The music the orchestra plays is the opening the "Thenardier Waltz of Treachery", though the lines are spoken and not sung_.

**Major Domo  
**The Baron and Baroness de Thenard wish to pay their respects to the groom.

_Marius turns at this and sees that the "Thenards" are in fact the Thenardiers, dressed in fancy clothing. They are attempting (and failing) to act upper class_. _Marius motions for Cosette to continue on without him and heads over to them_.

**Mm Thenardier  
**Such a lovely little party, though not nearly as lovely as the one we attended back at the Chateau Lafarge.

**Thenardier  
**Ay! I remember well how the Duke drained glass after glass, turned bright red, and puked down the Duchess's de-coll-etage…

**Marius** (_reaching him_)  
I'm afraid, "Baron de Thenard", that you won't find such high classes here.

**Thenardier  
**Pity.

**Marius** (_lower his voice, angry_)  
Leave this party at once, Thenardier!

_Thenardier looks somewhat thrown off that Marius recognizes him_.

What, did you think I don't know who you are? I've heard so much about you from Eponine…

_He pauses, and closes his eyes, saddened_

Eponine…she was far too good for the likes of you. She is with God now though, and happier I hope.

**Thenardier** (_confused_)  
How's this?

**Marius** (_incredulous and angry_)  
You don't even know she died? Your own daughter?

**Mm Thenardier  
**For God's sake, tell the boy what we've come here to tell.

**Thenardier  
**Ah yes.

_Mm Thenardier leaves them and goes to a table. She begins to examine the silverware with interest_.

**Marius  
**Say what you must and then leave.

**Thenardier  
**Not so fast. 500 francs or I don't say a word.

**Marius  
**Fine

_He turns to leave_

**Thenardier** (_stopping him_)  
Don't be so hasty, M'sieur. I know some rather…scandalous information on the father-of-the-bride.

_Marius freezes and then turns_.

**Marius  
**What information?

**Thenardier** (_holding out his hand_)  
Ah ah!

_Marius pays Thenardier some coins._

**Marius  
**If your information is worth it, then I'll pay more.

**Thenardier  
**It might interest you to know, M'sieur, that Jean Valjean is a thief.

**Marius  
**Yes. I know this.

_Thenardier seems somewhat thrown off again_.

**Thenardier  
**Did you also know that he's a murderer?

_Marius looks shocked_.

Seems you didn't. Well, some nights ago, when the barricades fell, I found myself in the sewers on some, erm business. Dark as it was, there was no mistaking the form of Valjean down there…carrying a dead body over his shoulders! Clever man I am, I even managed to find a pretty little souvenir.

_He pulls Marius's stolen ring from his pocket and holds it up. Marius snatches it away._

**Marius** (_Amazed, examining the ring_)  
This ring…this…this was mine! But you said it was from the corpse?

**Thenardier  
**Ay.

**Marius** (_to himself_)  
It was him…Jean Valjean saved my life!

_He turns to Thenardier and pulls out a pouch holding more money. He hands it to Thenardier, who greedily takes it in both hands._

**Thenardier  
**Much obliged.

**Marius  
**Oh yes…I have one more thing you can take.

**Thenardier  
**Hmm?

_Marius quickly punches Thenardier in the jaw. Thenardier spins comically once and falls to the ground_.

**Marius** (_to Thenardier_)  
God forgive us the things that we do. (_Calling to Cosette_) Cosette! Come my love! There is one more blessing this day has brought us!

_He leaves. Mm Thenardier walks to Thenardier and leans down to pull him to his feet. When she does this, a large amount of stolen silverware falls from her top. For a second, both look surprised. Then, they look at the sky, as if having an epiphany. After a few seconds however, they look at each other and then laugh wickedly. They begin to lead the other guests in a quicker dance_.

Beggars at the Feast

Thenardier  
_Sung  
_**Ain't it a laugh?  
Ain't it a treat?  
Hob-nobbin' here  
Among the elite?**

_Indicates to one guest_

**Here comes a prince**

_Indicates to another_

**There goes a Jew.**

_Indicates to a third guest_

**This one's a queer  
But what can you do?  
Paris at my feet  
Paris in the dust  
And here I'm breaking bread  
With the upper crust!  
Beggar at the feast!  
Master of the dance!  
Life is easy pickings  
If you grab your chance.  
Everywhere you go  
Law-abiding folk  
Doing what is decent  
But they're mostly broke!  
Singing to the Lord on Sundays**

Mm Thenardier  
_Sung_**  
Praying for the gifts He'll send.**M. and Mme. Thenardier  
_Sung_**  
But we're the ones who take it  
We're the ones who make it in the end!  
Watch the buggers dance  
Watch 'em till they drop  
Keep your wits about you  
And you stand on top!  
Masters of the land  
Always get our share  
Clear away the barricades  
And we're still there!  
We know where the wind is blowing  
Money is the stuff we smell  
And when we're rich as Croesus  
Jesus! Won't we see you all in hell**

_They laugh hysterically as the song ends_


	11. Scene 25

Scene 25

_Valjean is by himself, sitting at a table. He is wrapped in a blanket and is writing his final confessions. On the table, the Bishops' candlesticks hold lit candles that provide him with the only light in the room. Valjean is close to dying of old age_.

Epilogue

Valjean  
_Sung  
_**Alone I wait in the shadows  
I count the hours till I can sleep  
I dreamed a dream Cosette stood by  
It made her weep to know I die.  
Alone at the end of the day  
Upon this wedding night I pray  
Take these children, my Lord, to thy embrace  
And show them grace.**

**God on high  
Hear my prayer  
Take me now  
To thy care  
Where You are  
Let me be  
Take me now  
Take me there  
Bring me home  
Bring me home.**

**  
**_Fantine's spirit fades into the room. She is wearing a plain but pretty white dress and looks at peace._**  
**

Fantine (Valjean)  
_Sung_**  
M'sieur, I bless your name (I am ready, Fantine)  
M'sieur, lay down your burden (At the end of my days)  
You raised my child in love (She's the best of my life.)  
And you will be with god.**

**  
**_The door suddenly bursts open and Cosette and Marius rush in. Neither seems to be able to see Fantine. Cosette runs to Valjean and kneels down next to Valjean_.

**Cosette  
**Papa, what is going on? I don't understand, everyone said you had gone away. Are you alright?

**  
Valjean  
**Are you there Cosette? Am I forgiven now? Thank God, that I could live to see this day…

**Marius** (_walking next to Cosette_)  
It's you who must forgive me! I was a fool… (_He turns to Cosette_) Cosette, your father is a saint! He was the one who saved me at the barricades! Carried me from there and back to you. (_He turns back to Valjean_) It's thanks to you that I am living…

**Valjean  
**It's alright. Now you're all here beside me. My life is blessed and I can finally die in peace.

**Cosette** (_crying_)  
No, Papa, you will live! It's too soon for goodbyes!

**  
Valjean** (_smiling_)  
Yes, Cosette, forbid me now to die. If it is in my power, I will obey.

_He picks up the paper he was writing on and pushes it to Marius and Cosette_

I have written my last confession for you to read when I am sleeping.

_He looks at Cosette_.

Cosette, it will answer your questions. It tells a story of those who always loved you. Your mother was a brave woman, a saint by martyrdom. She gave her life for you, and then gave you to my keeping.

_Valjean's breathing becomes heavier, and he leans forward. Fantine steps towards him and pulls the blanket from his shoulders. Valjean dies and his spirit leaves his body and steps towards her. Note: The ghost looks exactly like Valjean, only dressed in a pure white shirt and pants. And while there is a brief shot of the body lying still in the chair, from this point onward, the camera does not show the body, giving the impression that there is only the ghost in the room. Cosette and Marius know that Valjean has died though, and Cosette begins to cry. Marius appears to be fighting back tears as well and they hold each other tightly. Valjean goes to Fantine and takes her hand._

Fantine  
_Sung_**  
Come with me  
Where chains will never bind you  
All your grief  
At last, at last behind you.  
Lord in Heaven  
Look down on him in mercy.**

_The ghost of Eponine fades in. She too is clean, at peace, and wearing a plain but pretty white dress. She smiles and takes Valjean's other hand._Valjean

Valjean  
_Sung_**  
Forgive me all my trespasses  
And take me to your glory.**

Fantine, and Eponine  
_Sung_**  
Take my hand  
And lead me to salvation**

_Eponine looks at Marius_.

**Take my love  
For love is everlasting.**

Valjean, Fantine, & Eponine  
_Sung_  
**And remember  
The truth that once was spoken  
To love another person  
Is to see the face of God…**

Finale

_The ghosts of all who died at the barricade – including Gavroche, Enjolras, Grantaire, and the other students – as well as Javert fade into the room. They are all wearing white and look at peace. They smile at Marius and Cosette._

All  
_Sung  
_**Do you hear the people sing  
Lost in the valley of the night?  
It is the music of a people  
Who are climbing to the light.**

**For the wretched of the earth  
There is a flame that never dies.  
Even the darkest night will end  
And the sun will rise.**

**They will live again in freedom  
In the garden of the Lord.  
They will walk behind the plough-share,  
They will put away the sword.  
The chain will be broken  
And all men will have their reward.**

**Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring  
When tomorrow comes!**

**Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?**

_Slowly, Cosette and Marius pull apart and look at each other_.

**It is the future that they bring  
When tomorrow comes...**

_Cosette and Marius look at the window and see the sun rising. They rise and walk to it_

**Tomorrow comes!**

_

* * *

__And with that, I conclude my script of Les Miserables: The Musical. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
